Son's of Sparda Reincarnated (Original)
by Midnight Ruins
Summary: Moved to Watt!
1. Prologue

**AN**

 **Ruin/NW80555:** If you guys want more than a compliment is greatly appreciated. It onething to like but to comment goes a long way to me. Thank you and enjoy :)

 _"Foolishness Dante, Foolishness"_

 _-Vergil Sparda_

* * *

You know Junior may have considered today to be rather successful. Sure he didn't do much other than lend some men to Torchwick, but hey, everybody can look back with a little bit of pride right? Well that was until blondie came by and trashed the place ruining his whole day!

Everyone in the club who worked for Junior currently was groaning in pain, some of them much like their boss had at least one nasty bruise on the side of their face as they sweep up glass in attempt to clean up the place. That was just until the door opened with a soft clang of metal gaining all of their attention as if they were all kids in a classroom when someone walks in.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!?" Junior yelled in anger, not in the mood to be welcoming customers, which to be fair was understandable.

The person who walked in wore a long black cloak that bore three white letters on it's right side. It read as DMC, the cloak masked the majority of his features, excluding his plain white metal mask with two slits cut into them for vision and if one looked at his hip near where the two sides of the cloak met one could make out a white metal hilt with a strange orange design.

"If your willing to raise you voice at me Junior that's a sure sign that your closed." The cloaked stranger's words were like ice devoid of emotion.

Junior turned, his eyes widened for a brief moment, "You again, well we're not closed. Just in the middle of cleaning a damn blondie's mess."

 _'Yep, that sounds like Yang.'_ The cloaked man thought to himself with a smirk hidden by his mask. He wiped it away to continue his persona, "I require information that you may have." He took a few steps away from the door, his steps carried a metal cling with them.

Junior let out a small sigh as he leaned on his broom, "When don't you Branwen? Well let's hear it." Junior was used to the Branwen's visits. He was almost a frequent customer and helped him fight a few rival gangs in Vale. Safe to say that he was more than welcome to his club.

"I'm looking for Roman Torchwick." He seriously hopes Junior has something on him, otherwise it was gonna be a wild goose chase.

"Well your in luck, you just missed him." In his mind Junior was debating if he should charge him for further information, he did need to buy some stuff to fix up the place, or he could just hire someone.

Meanwhile the Branwen was pissed at himself, "Do you know where he is?" In response the club owner held out his hand. "Of course you would." The Branwen sighed as he surrendered a one hundred Lien card.

Junior smirked cheekily, "Hey I gotta pay for all of this somehow. Anyways I don't know where exactly he is but he told me that he's teaming up with the White Fang for something big, he's not even entirely sure what it is.

The Branwen placed his hand under his chin in thought, "Why the hell wou-"

 ***RING* *RING* *RING***

Junior peered over as if trying to see the Branwen's scroll, but he never took it out. "...You gonna answer that?"

"I'll call them back." The Branwen responded. "Thanks for the info." He said, as he walked out the nearly broken door.

He walked outside the club and into a nearby alleyway, The Branwen came out the other end without his cloak, mask and the metal hilt was replaced by a traditional black and red hilt that lead into a black sheath that held his blade, Crimson Impulse, a katana. The Branwen's features were a odd mixture between his mother Raven Branwen and father Taiyang Xiao Long. He shared a lot of his father's looks much to his own dismay especially when he teased him about their same hair style. It wasn't his fault but he was told not to comb it back because it can trigger a memory or whatever. He shared his mother's black hair, and crimson eyes. For his attire he wore a black leather trench coat, black pants and boots. Yes, Yang does tease him about all the black and his mentor absolutely hates it. Well his body his fashion.

 _"I don't get why you choose to rely on that human so frequently."_ Speaking of his mentor.

The Branwen now pulled out his scroll looking at his call history. One missed call it said, from Yang, "Well sometimes people have their uses." He responded, and of course no comment...typical, well he likes to think that he got his social skills from Vergil. They are both social butterflies.

He pressed the green call back button and held the scroll by his ear as he walked further down the block, "Yin?" A female voice instantly answered his call.

A smirk grew on his face, "Yang." Yin and Yang he doesn't know why but it's always funny to start off a phone call with those two words.

Yang let out a sigh on the other end. "Yin where did you go? I thought you were going to stay at the hotel." As concerned as always, annoying, but that's just what siblings do.

Yin walked with the crowd towards where he believed to be the general direction of their hotel. "Oh you know just went out for one of my peaceful walks through the city.

He could tell that made her roll her eyes, "Well how long till you get back?" She asked as if a wife were growing upset of her husband's work hours.

"YIN YIN YIN!" A younger female voice yelled in rapid session as if in the middle of a sugar rush. "I MADE IT TO BEACON!"

 _I MADE IT TO BEACON_

 _I made it to Beacon_

 _...she made it to Beacon_

Those words echoed in his mind, taunting him with the innocence they were drenched in. He felt anger swelling within him, his smile faded, "Is that so? Good job Ruby, tell me all about when I get there." He said as he spotted a raven sitting on top of a stop light watching him like an owl. "I'll see ya there alright..hmm..bye." He hung up the call and dispersed from the crowd into a different alleyway. The bird followed.

 _"Her presence at Beacon shouldn't be an issue for you, Yin."_ Vergil spoke. He knew that Yin never wanted Ruby to become a huntress. Her sudden presence there might cause trouble for Yin. He would have to talk to him about it later.

He clenched his fist as he leaned against the wall. "Her damn naive nature will be her undoing. She has no idea what she's asking for and fucking Ozpin let her enter not one but two years fucking early!"

"Well that's Ozpin for you." He looked on top of the wall across from him. There his mother, Raven Branwen, stood in front of the moon, its light forming a soothing aura around her. "He must of really missed having a silver warrior to boss around if he was willing to recruit your half sister. Their crimson eyes met the other. "Speaking of Ozpin didn't I tell you to stay away from Beacon?"

* * *

 **End of Prologue**

 **Ruin/NW80555:** **So my wifi went out and I decided to write this idea that came into existence because of a dream I had a while back. I know this is short I'll probably continue it so I can get into the flow of things in order to continue my other story. Also heads up to DMC fans my knowledge of DMC comes from a small amount of research, the anime, death battle, DMC 4 abridged, playing a little bit of DMC 4, and the current info on DMC 5. Wish me luck.**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **Ruin:** **Must upload...be weekly….motivation…*PLAYS VERGIL THEME* I'M MOTIVATED**

 **Reviews**

 **Shadow Joestar:** **KO awesome story, well that's a great start for Yin who is keeping secrets from his own family about Raven, especially from Yang but I'm sure he'll tell her when the time comes and hope he doesn't hate Ozpin too much.**

 **Ruin: First off thank you for taking the time to review, it really means a lot to me. Second no he doesn't hate Ozpin, he just suspicious and cautions when it comes to him thanks to Raven.**

 **Ruin:** **If anyone has a concern, comment, or criticism please do say something. I know I've said this but it means a lot to me.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or Rwby, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

It was late night in the city of Vale about eleven-thirty to be exact and, well, Yin couldn't really sleep. He was always like this really. Everytime it was a day before a big event he would always feel a bit anxious about it. Tomorrow afternoon he would have to go to Beacon with Yang and Ruby, his sisters.

In order to pass the time until he started feeling the weight of his eyes he decided to surf the web on his scroll. Nothing really interesting was online at the moment sadly, but thankfully a new notification just popped up. A text message from Yang. His eyes left his scroll as he looked across the room past Ruby's bed. On the other side he can roughly make out the shape of his twin sister sitting up looking right back at him. He turned back to his scroll and tapped the message.

It read as followed. _I know your mad._ I immediately knew she was referring to Ruby's acceptance to Beacon. Was he really that easy to read?

He replied. _About what?_

 _Don't act dumb._ He heard the springs on Yang's bed shift as she adjusted her posture.

 _I being serious, I have no clue what your talking about._ He messed up the beginning of the text but oh well.

Yang's response. _I'm your sister I know when your lying Yin._ _I know your mad that Ruby got into Beacon but PLEASE be supportive and a good example for her she looks up to you._

Finally he felt his eyes getting gradually heavier. _Fine, I will attempt to do so._ He really just wanted to sleep now.

Too lazy to text again, he spoke out loud as he pressed his head against his soft, warm and comfy cloud of sleep, "Now let me rest." Afterwards there were no replies nor any speaking. Simply the faint sounds of the city filled the room.

The next day in the afternoon, the three siblings just got off the airship to Beacon. The sisters were taken in awe of the sight of the tall towers and structures. To Yin the school looked like multiple castles put together.

"Wow the view from Vale has nothing in this." Yang said impressed by the view.

Yin simply stared blankly at it all. Sure it looked cool and he was gonna be living here for awhile. Oh god he was going to live in a castle with roommates. He prayed for big rooms.

Meanwhile large stars took the place of Ruby's eyes, "Ooh! Ooh! Sis! THAT KID HAS A COLLAPSIBLE STAFF. OOOHH! AND SHE HAS A FIRE SWORD!" Ruby looked like she was about to make a mad sprint for the fire sword user like Zwei rushing for treats.

Yang of course saw this coming and grabbed the hood on Ruby's red cloak and pulled her back like a dog on a leash her response was a couple ows before finally settling down.

A thought occurred in Yin's mind, ' _This is probably a good time to ditch them.'_ He knew Yang was going to try to leave him with Ruby. Nothing against his little sister but he really wanted to look around the inside. Would he get lost? Probably, but at least Vergil would help him if he did. His mentor may not talk much but Yin can sense when he was watching or even listening into his thoughts. The latter he didn't do often, he has a good sense of respect for privacy.

Now while Yang was distracted with Ruby, Yin began his escape using his semblance to make a clone made of blue aura to rush towards the building. All he had to do now was wait and he would switch places with the clone. Man he loves his semblance.

He turned away from his thoughts and observed Yang giving Ruby a bit of a lecture about making new friends. It reminded him of his father talking to Yin and Ruby about making friends. Well mostly Yin.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try to make some new friends of your own. I'm sure that Yin will be _willing_ to help you out." Yang said sending Yin a glance as he let out a sigh.

Ruby looked at her siblings with her signature puppy eyes, "But why would I need friends when I have you guys?

Yang let out a wide smile that could only spell mischief, "Well...actually, my friends are already here. Gotta go catch up!" A large swarm of people not even Yin really recognized consumed his sister. "Kay, c'ya, bye!" The swarm shoot passed Ruby like a hurricane spinning her like a merry-go-round leaving her dazed.

Yin stared at the swarm impressed, ' _Wow they might actually beat my clone to the building.'_ Granted he didn't give it a lot of power to begin with, but it was still impressive.

"W-wait where are you going?" Ruby continued to spin, "Aren't we supposed to go to our dorms? Do we even have dorms?! I don't know what I'm doing…" Ruby had now finally stopped spinning at the price of standing up. She crash landed on a pile of expensive looking luggage. Yin simply watched with amusement.

A very angry white girl with hair the color of snow and matching attire stomped towards Ruby, "What are you doing!?" The girl looked like a parent who just caught their child with their hands in the cookie jar.

In that situation Ruby currently looked like the child, "Uh...sorry." Ruby got back up to her feet.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea the damage you could've caused?!" Wow, looks like sorry just wasn't enough for the princess.

As a matter if fact she actually looked familiar to Yin. " _Hey Vergil doesn't she look like that specialist we ran into while helping out the White Fang in Atlas?"_

His response was immediate, " _My thoughts as well. A relative perhaps."_

" _If that's the case I hope she can't do what that specialist did, so many damn summons."_ Yin said remembering his encounter with her. His only saving grace was that the leader of the White Fang branch in Atlas was there to support him.

"Uhhhahhh-CHOOOO!"

"Bless yo-" Yin could barely begin to get out the second word out before a mini explosion of fire, ice and lightning hit the entitled princess dead on.

The girl was absolutely fuming with Ruby looking even more apologetic. "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Ruby repeatedly pressed his fingers together with her face turning red with embarrassment, "I'm really, really sorry."

"Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" The girl seemed to now realize just how young Ruby was compared to her.

By now to Yin this was no longer amusing to watch. It was quite the opposite in fact. Time to be a older sibling and step in. "Hey princess calm down will you? She said she was sorry." Yin finally spoke in defense of Ruby standing in between red and white.

"It's Heiress, actually." A woman with raven hair, yellow eyes and a black bow on her head now decided to intervene. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company one of the largest producers of Dust in the world." Blake said holding a bottle of red Dust.

' _Oh shit, that's Blake, she left the fang?'_ Yin had once worked alongside Vale's White Fang branch and Junior's gang to eliminate some other gangs that were causing too much noise in the streets. In the process he meet her and Adam as the Rouge Branwen of course.

The Heiress looked relieved, "Finally some recognition." She smiled after a sigh of relief.

Blake raised a brow at her relief, "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

The Heiress's relief was now torn away from her, in its place was now disbelief and anger, "W-what, how dare...the nerve of!"

Yin smirked, "Oof." Ruby let out a snicker.

Weiss took a large step towards Blake, glaring daggers into her head, "Ugh." The Heiress snatched the bottle of Dust from Blake and stormed off.

Ruby waved to Weiss, "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She called out still apologetic about the mess.

Yin turned to Blake, "Thanks." Blake stopped walking, she merely turned head head and nodded to him before continuing off.

Ruby looked at Yin in defeat, "This isn't going well."

She looked at him like a sad puppy, "Look, Ruby not everyone is going to be like that Schnee. I'll catch you later, try not to blow up again." He said the last part with a smirk.

"Wait not you too!" Ruby called to her brother only to witness him glowing blue before vanishing.

Yin reappeared sitting down on a bench inside of Beacon, ' _I guess that clone got bored of waiting.'_ He did take longer than he thought he would.

" _Yin, let me take control. Right NOW."_ Vergil sounded like he was in utter shock.

Yin didn't even have time to respond to Vergil as he abruptly pushed him out of the driver seat of his own body, Yin's eyes flashed blue for a second in response to Vergil. " _Woah, woah, woah, you want to explain!?"_ Yin tried to get an explanation out of his mentor but to no avail.

He just keep walking down that halls of Beacon for what felt like hours. He even missed the announcer calling people to the auditorium. Eventually he finally stopped. Vergil looked at the ground, "This is the lowest floor?" He frowned.

" _Vergil tell me what is going on with you, it's like you've seen a ghost."_ Yin knew Vergil never would do something like this unless he had permission or when Yin is about to get himself killed neither of which happened.

Vergil let out a sigh, " _My apologies, as to why I took over in such a hurry is because the Yamato is here in Beacon."_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 End**

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **WOOOO HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE. Sorry I'm a day late next time I probably will be on time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN**

 **Ruin:** **Holy shit that's a lot of views, the total as I'm writing this chapter at about 350 views! AND IT'S ONLY ON THE FIRST REAL CHAPTER! What the hell guys?**

 **Reviews**

 **Not My Photoshop:** **Well this is a good start... But if your gonna make character development I would recommend flashbacks to show us the reason in how any of this turned up, like how careful in the head of Yin being a thing. Other than that I want to see more of this, this has {STAND POTENTIAL}. OK but really make more I want to see what happens. Thanks for, If you respond.**

 **Ruin: I'm gonna be honest when I first read your review I almost slapped myself for missing the opportunity, but then I realized more chances will pop up. Might be awhile for the Winter flashback though. Thank you for the review and I appreciate your anticipation.**

 **Ruin: As always guys plz review! I don't care how insignificant it is. I want to see it. It motivates me.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

It has been at least fifteen minutes since Yin had regained control over his body and he took that whole time just to find the ballroom. Thankfully he was able to ask students for directions since Vergil didn't remember. He was literally walking around almost aimlessly. Yang was not gonna be happy with him...in his defense she also left Ruby in the dust, literally.

In the ballroom the candles have the room a soft glow and students gathered in sleeping bags lined up almost perfectly. To Yin it looked like those scenes in movies where hospitals lined up dead bodies. He was quick to push away that thought. Yin scanned the room for a pair of yellow and red close together it didn't take him long to find his sisters. They did stand out a lot compared to everyone else for some odd reason.

Yang and Ruby were both laying on their sleeping bags next to each other as he silently got closer as to not disturb those who are already asleep he saw Ruby writing. Yang asked his question, "What's that?"

Ruby faintly began to turn red in embarrassment, "A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yin was now standing behind Ruby, surprised she would actually write a letter instead of texting...or did she forget? "You know Ruby we have scrolls for a reasons."

"WAAHH!" Comedically her eyes widened and she frantically waved her hands in effort to hide the letter.

Yang let out a chuckle, "Oh come on Yin, you gotta admit it's adorable that our baby sister is writing to her friends." She began to squeeze Ruby's cheeks like a baby.

"Uuugghh, staappp."

He nodded, "Sure, but we have technology." Yeah letters meant more than a text but for something as simple as saying hi or checking in with people text is superior.

"Well you know what, I didn't get to bring my friends with me. It's scary not knowing anyone here." Ruby dejectedly looked down.

Yang tossed Yin his bag of clothing with his _other_ _important stuff_ in it and a sleeping bag before turning back to Ruby. She gave her a motherly smile, "Aw it's ok sis, you're not alone. There's always Jaune. He seems...nice. There ya go Rubes plus one friend. That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby sighed, "I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." She laid her face on her pillow. In the background of the two talking Yin dived into his sleeping bag vanishing from sight.

"Come on there's no such thing as negative friends!" Yang said, in attempt to ignite a spark of hope within Ruby. "You just made one friend and one enemy."

"It's day one Ruby." Yin spoke from the infinite abyss of his sleeping bag.

Glad that Yin was saying something at least made Yang smile, "Exactly, thanks Yin. Ruby, everything is gonna be alright trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

As soon as those words left her mouth the sound of candles being lit in the dead silent ballroom caught their attention. They turned to the sound it's creator was the raven haired girl who was reading.

Ruby's eyes lit up with curiosity, "That girl."

Internally Yang was celebrating her soon to come victory over Ruby's shyness, she smirked, "You know her?"

Ruby now sat up properly with more confidence,"Not really. She saw what happened earlier, but left before I could have said anything."

Yang smiled having thought up a solid plan, "Well now's your chance!"

"W-wait what are you doing!" Ruby was grabbed by Yang dragging her along like a child.

Yang was the first to approach the raven haired girl and she did so with a cheerful expression, "Helloooo, I believe you two may know each other.

Yin now emerged from his sleeping bag observing the three. Blake looked up from her book annoyed by the interruption, "Aren't you the girl that exploded?

Ruby turned red at the reminder, "Uhh, yeah. My names Ruby, but you can call me crater...face." Blake raised a brow at that introduction.

Yin chuckled at the scene drawing Yang's attention as he did so, "Yin, get over here and introduce yourself." He let out a sigh as he reluctantly got up. "And don't think I didn't notice you came in late."

"Wasn't counting on it." Yin said in near monotone as he walked up to Blake who was still sitting. He held his hand out, "The names Yin Xiao Long."

Blake accepted the gesture and shook his hand, "Blake, Blake Belladonna."

' _Just like the first time we met.'_ Yin thought to himself, It really wasn't the best of times.

It was the summer before Yin had officially transferred from high school into Signal Academies senior class before he was just on a trial period since he came in late this last year. He was on summer vacation in Vale alongside his partner Tina Scroll. He came up with the lie to his father that he would be staying at a friend's place over the summer. While most parents would never accept the request. The trick is to be quite, don't ask for much, and never go places often. In his case it made it so his father was more willing to let him do something like leaving during the summer.

It was a late wednesday night, and Tina along with Yin where on their nightly patrol around the city.

"Like seriously! Why is the moon like that! I don't know about you and Vergil, but I think a demon did it." Tina was in one of her amusing rants about little things. Yin actually enjoyed being a part of it.

The two were currently chatting on the rooftops of Vale. "I think it might have been a meteor." The Rouge Branwen added.

" _I personally agree with the idea that a demon did it."_ Vergil too added to the conversation.

Yin voiced his mentor's agreement, "Vergil agrees with you. I guess it's not too crazy to think that a demon did it considering how broken your devil arm is."

She stuck out her tongue at him in a comedic fashion, "And guess who doesn't have one!" She proceeded to point at the Branwen.

Under his mask Yin let out a irritated sigh, "Whatever."

Tina has a hourglass shape to her body, not to say that anything is big or small, just normal. Her matching black cloak with the same DMC letters concealed her features. Underneath she has light caramel colored straight hair, pale skin, and beautiful bluish white eyes gazing into them was like looking at the northern lights. As her for attire while she's out on patrol with him she tends to wear a black leather jacket along with a matching shirt, black pants, and combat boots. Her devil arm, Skippy, as far as Yin and Vergil could tell was biased on a kangaroo. Yes she's part demon.

"Wait until I finally get one, th-" Yin was cut off by the vibration of his scroll. He pulled the device out of his cloak and looked at the name calling him, it was Junior.

Tina peered over his scroll curiously, "Oh hey, it's the homework man. Tell him I said hi."

Yin answered and pressed speaker, "You tell him."

"Branwen! I gotta make this quick, there's some serious shit happening in the city right now I need you to help out my guys at the locations I'm sending to your scroll, I'll explain if I make it out of this!" Gun fire and curse words accompanied Junior's distressed voice before a louder shot went off and the call abruptly ended.

"I didn't get to say hi…" Tina lost her cheerful mood after hearing what could have possibly been Junior's final moments.

Yin held her shoulder reassuringly, "You will later." Yin hated to see her in a one eighty of her usual mood, it was like seeing Ruby sad, he hated it.

Yin released her shoulder, "We got work to do," he look at the locations Junior sent, red dots were marked all across the city map.

Tina looked up at Yin, "I'm going to Junior's club to check up on him, I'll meet up with you when I'm done." Under his masked Yin saw determination in her moonlit eyes.

Yin nodded, "Go." And as if a race began she took off into the night using her semblance to boost her speed.

Yin sighed as he zoomed into the nearest location, it was only a few blocks away, " _So much for a peaceful night."_

" _Indeed, stay on your guard. Gather intel if you can."_ Vergil suggested.

Yin drew a white metallic handle with orange markings from his waist, "Right." He pressed a button and the handle bursted to life, shifting into a white blade with jagged edges on the side and a series of gaps on the main part of the blade that suggested it could be used as a long ranged weapon as well as close. It's name, the White Viper. Yin only ever uses it when he's in his Rogue Branwen disguise.

As he ran across the rooftops of Vale he began to notice all sorts of different groups fighting in the streets and alleyways, there were hoods, gangs who dressed like they were on their way a formal party as well as the typical small gangs. There was one group that seemed to be dominant in all the fights, they wore a black suit and a purple tie. He could hear sirens, but there wasn't a police officer in sight.

As Yin found himself on top of his target. He could hear yelling inside the abandoned parking building. Time to say hello.

"LAST CHANCE ROMAN, WHERE DID YOU PUT THE CASH?!" One of the purple men yelled with a gun to the head of a orange haired man in a white coat, he was tied down to a chair in the middle of two of Junior's men who had already been shot to death.

The man merely let out a cunning smile, "Ooohhh you mean _that_ cash." He clicked his tongue, "Well before I answer that question, I think you have a _very_ special delivery behind you."

The purple tied man turned, and saw a blur of white pierced his throat. The blade was pulled out and the man fell backwards.

His friend next to him panicked and took off sprinting for dear life, "TIFFANY DO SOMETHING."

Little did he know Yin wasn't going to bother chasing him. Roman greeted the Rogue Branwen, "My _hero_ , good to see you Rogue."

"Roman Torchwick, I was under the impression you couldn't be caught." Yin spoke in a cold tone.

"Well what can I say, they had Tiffany." Roman smiled, he suddenly was no longer tied down, "Have a nice trip." The man tipped his hat as Yin turned to his left only to be immediately tackled by a large blur of black and purple through the concrete wall back to the outside.

When they landed from the fall Yin was quick to recover and get back on his feet using the concrete dust as cover. He readied himself for Tiffany to strike again.

As the dust settled Yin got a good look at Tiffany, "What, the, fuck." Tiffany stood at least at seven and a half foot, he didn't wear the formal suits his buddies wore. Instead he had a black and purple shirt that looked a little small for him. The man looked like he was definitely using steroids, his veins looked like they would burst just from being poked. His absurd muscles buried his whole neck, and his eyes were bloody with his face puffy as a blowfish.

 **Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance OST**

 **(There Will Be Blood)**

"DIE!" The beastly man roared as he rushed at Yin again arms extended as he went through cars.

Yin dodged, the man went past him before lifting a car, "STAY STILL LITTLE MAN," he began rapidly throwing cars at Yin some of which looked expensive. God bless car insurance.

Yin sliced and dodged the numerous vehicles as he struggled to get close to his opponent.

" _Jump on the cars like a path way."_

Yin sliced another vehicle, "Your joking." Having no other plan Yin accepted Vergil's idea.

He jumped, as soon has he felt metal he took off again gaining more and more momentum each time. Tiffany's eyes widened as he realized that he only helped Yin close the gap.

Yin sliced at his face, only for his blade to bounce off. Meaning not only was this man on steroids, but he also had aura.

Yin shuffled back, blade in hand as he prepared for a long fight. Tiffany through an earth shattering punch, Yin dodged and slashed at the man's arm, hoping to do at least some damage to his aura reserves only for Tiffany to land a kick on Yin sending him through several cars.

After Yin finally stopped on the side of a car he weakly took a glance at his aura reserves, in the orange zone. That wasn't good.

He looked back up and saw Tiffany in a blur charging mindlessly right at him. "Alright, now I'm **motivated.** " Blue aura surrounded Yin as he called upon his mentor's power.

"THIS IS THE END OF YOU!" The giant was almost right on top of him as Yin turned in to blue blur blazing past him.

Yin was able to land five consecutive strikes as he flew past causing Tiffany to nearly fall over. " **Don't get so cocky."** Yin's voice was synced with his mentor's in this state.

The giant turned, "RRAGH!" Distracted by his anger Tiffany failed to notice a black ribbon wrapping around his legs. Whomever was trying helping Yin by pulling on the ribbon only made the man laugh. "IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN THAT TO TAKE ME DOWN

THIS ISN'T STAR WARS!"

In that moment seeing an opportunity Yin rushed in striking at his knees while being careful as to not get kicked again. Suddenly another person came in slashing a red blade at the center of the giant's chest.

Yin turned to those who came to his aid as the giant fell, "Adam Taurus, leader of Vale's White Fang branch, a pleasure."

Adam turned to him, "And your the Rogue Branwen, I've heard that in Atlas you helped out the fang." Adam sounded a bit spiteful towards the Branwen.

The owner of the black ribbon hopped next to the two. "What happened to this guy?" The raven haired cat faunus with yellow eyes asked referring to Tiffany.

Adam turned to her, "Seems like steroids."

Yin nodded, "Yes, and not only that. His aura is unlocked and I haven't even seen his semblance.

Adam smirked as the giant got back up turning bright red with anger, "Sounds like fun. Follow up my attacks Branwen, and Blake, you provide support." The two nodded accepting Adam's leadership in this situation.

" **After you."** Yin took a few steps back reactivating his demonic aura.

Adam abruptly took off head first towards the giant with Yin following close behind. This time the giant waited for them. Having learnt that charging head first may not be a good idea after all.

Once they were close enough the giant lifted his foot and stomped the ground, creating a shockwave that shattered nearby windows. The shock wave sent cars flying in all directions, a few exploded.

The two dodged the vehicles and debris and were now in close enough proximity it attack. Adam lead off slashing at his chest dodging punches as he attacked until he back flipped away signaling what should've been Yin's turn.

Adam turned to the Branwen only to find that he wasn't behind to him anymore. He looked back at the giant and saw the Branwen behind him.

" **Die."** At that moment as if a trigger was pulled Tiffany fell on his knees. His aura had finally shattered.

The giant laughed, "This is the most fun I've had, SHOW ME MORE!" The giant got back up and rushed the Branwen who was barely able to dodge his attack.

Yin sliced at his chest, he assumed he would have been able to cut through him. He was wrong. Tiffany backhanded him towards Adam only to be caught by Blake.

"Your mask." Blake pointed out.

Yin felt around the mask, the lower half was chipped off. " **It's fine."**

Abruptly the two got knocked over by a flying Adam sending them a few feet away. "Metal skin." Adam said as he got up, "His skin turns into metal whenever I slice at it."

Yin let his demonic aura subside, "So our weapons are useless then?" He turned to Adam.

"No, I still have a trick up my sleeve." Adam sheathed his blade and got into a stance holding the hilt. "Buy me some time."

Yin turned to Blake, "Follow my lead." She nodded and the two took off.

"HAHA FACING YOUR DEATH HEAD ON? I CAN RESPECT THAT." The giant punch his fist together and walked towards Blake and Yin.

Yin and Blake criss crossed in a figure eight around the giant slashing him at every opportunity. They continued this as the giant tried to predict their movements. For Tiffany it was trying to kill two flies.

Adam's hair began to glow brighter and brighter until his whole body began to glow crimson. "MOVE!" Adam yelled as he readied himself to release the energy in his blade.

Blake and Yin understood what was about to happen and leaped away from the fight and into an alleyway for cover. All the pair saw was a flash of a red slice skyrocket past. A rumble was heard, then there was silence.

Yin and Blake peered out of the alley way, everything in between Adam and the giant was sliced cleanly in half, as well as the giant himself. He laid there with his eyes rolled to the back of his head and blood accompanied with guts poured on the street.

" _Impressive."_ His mentor complimented.

Yin let out a deep breathe, " _If we ever find the Yamato will I be able to do that?"_

" _Eventually, yes."_

 **(OST End)**

"Adam!" Blake called out as he came into sight, panting heavily and using his blade as a crutch.

Adam chuckled, "That wasn't too bad." Blake wrapped his arm around her for support.

Yin nodded, "Thanks for the help, I don't know if I would've been able to beat him without you guys."

"Don't mention it, I just wanted payback for when this guy took out my Bullhead with a car." Adam said in annoyance, thanks to that he and Blake were separated from the other White Fang members.

Yin laughed, "I don't think I've heard that one before." Blake and Adam laughed as well.

"Nope, it's a first." Adam smiled, as he let go of Blake, certain he was rested now.

Yin turned to Blake, "I don't believe I've heard of you." He held his hand out. "I'm the Rogue Branwen, and you are?

Blake smiled as she accepted the gesture and shook his hand, "I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **HAHA I DID IT, I AVOIDED DOING AN ARMSTRONG REFERENCE.**

 ***cough* nanomachines son *cough***

 **Ruin:** **Anyways sorry this was late, ended up being longer than expected. I will do my best to upload on a almost weekly basis. THANK YOU!**

 **Ruin: PS, Happy, Not My Photoshop? :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN**

 **Ruin:** **Review...please...SEND ME MORE POWER**

 **Ruin:** **This is gonna be late isn't it future me...**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

It was initiation day, at first this day was something Vergil dreaded. He considered Beacon as a waste of time so much so that tried to convince his student that there was another way to spend time with his sisters instead of going to school, but as you can imagine even Vergil had to look forward to their time at Beacon once the Yamato was discovered to be resting below Beacon just waiting to be reclaimed.

" _So, Vergil where do you think a secret entrance to a hidden basement would be?"_ Yin had actually been thinking about the Yamato a lot, as well has running through possible ways to retrieve the blade.

Vergil took a second to think about it. " _Generally libraries are a good place to look, but we'll worry about that later. Focus on the initiation."_

The closing of a locker snapped Yin back to his surroundings. He had almost forgotten he was in a locker room leaning on the side of a locker just waiting on his sisters to head near the Emerald Forest.

"So! You seem awfully chipper this morning." Yang smiled with dear hope that it meant Ruby was now confident to start talking to others!

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting to know you stuff." Ruby said with excitement. "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she took out her weapon, Crescent Rose, snuggling it in her arms as if it were a baby.

Yang's hope shattered, people can't change overnight, but still she's gonna try to make Ruby be open to being in a team with strangers, "Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Yin had to give her credit for trying but it was clear she wasn't going to get through to Ruby. "Even Yin is gonna have to meet new people and make friends."

Yin had hoped to blend into the background. "I am?" He stared blankly at Yang.

"YES, you are Yin." She raised her voice trying to get him to go along with it.

Yin knew she was trying to help Ruby, but Yin just liked to mess with her this way.

Ruby groaned as she placed her weapon on the back of her waist. "Your sounding way too much like dad!"

Yin sighed, ' _Why do women take so long?..."_

"Can we go now?" Yin was starting to get fed up with waiting. At this point he might just take off on his own.

Ruby was adorably getting irritated by her sister's insistence the more she went on. "I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

' _Nope.'_ Yin thought to himself as he walked away.

"Yin where you going!?" Yang called out to him.

Yin turned, "Bye." Was the only thing he said without stopping.

It wasn't like he was leaving campus or anything, he just wanted a little peace and quiet while he waited. By the time Yin was outside he felt his scroll vibrate in his coat.

He took it out and looked at the notification, it was from Tina. _You gonna be able to get out tonight?_

Yin took a moment to consider, _Probably not for a couple days, I have a team to deal with._

 _Uggghhhhhhh it's boring without you._ Her reply set off a light chuckle from Yin.

 _I'm guessing you got out of Patch already?_ Yin asked.

 _Yep, I'm living in our hideout now!_ Yin's eyes widened.

 _I swear, if I have to make another delivery boy disappear because you were too lazy to get food yourself I'm picking the new hideout and not telling you where its at._ Yin really hated his partner's eating habits even though he knew it was necessary for her semblance.

 _Whaaaa I always get my own food!_ She could play innocence all she wanted but the truth was known to them both and that delivery guy.

As he was about to reply to Tina just before an announcement went off, "All first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation."

He quickly texted 'gtg' before turning off his scroll. He probably wouldn't need it for the initiation.

Ten minutes passed and everyone was told to stand on the plates that just so happened to be in front of a cliff. "Yeah this looks safe." Yin deadpanned.

A blond woman Yin could only assume was the headmaster's assist sent him a glare signaling to be quiet.

Ozpin looked at them all in the eyes and began his speech, "For years you trained to be warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

The assist continued, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates today." She paused for a moment to let it sit with the students as they began to whisper and mumble.

The students fell back into silence as the headmaster spoke again, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interests to be paired with someone you can work well with."

Ozpin continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT?!" Yin heard his younger sister yell. He lightly chuckled.

" _That might be trouble for us as well."_ Yin thought to his mentor.

" _Actually so long as we avoid anyone until the end we'll be fine. There's an odd number of students."_ Vergil pointed out to Yin.

The Schnee girl from the other day raised her hand. "Professor it's come to my attention that there happens to be an odd number of us here."

Weiss doing that reminded Yin of all the smart people in his math class during high school that would remind the teacher about homework. ' _Motherfucker!'_

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, "Ah yes, since there is an odd number of people whomever is the last person will still be required to make eye contact with another individual. Since that person has a partner already they will become a member of that pair's team.

"That being said, after you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin paused brief as he took the expressions of the hopefully new students.

Some of the students hid their fear, others contained their excitement for the thrill, And Yin just hoped that he would be on the same team as his sisters.

Ozpin continued, "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?" The headmaster finally finished the rundown of the initiation.

A blond boy nervously raised his hand but was not acknowledged, "Good! Now, take your positions."

It clicked in Yin's head what was about to happen. "WAIT! Do we get a warning or som-" Yin was cut off by being abruptly launched into the air. "FUCKEN SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Yin cried out.

" _Your pathetic."_ Vergil said in disappointment.

"FUCK OFF YOU KNOW I HATE THIS KIND OF SHIT!" Yin yelled as he struggled to gather his bearings as the forest drew closer by the second.

Vergil sighed as he took control of Yin's body and prepared a proper landing. Well proper if not even trying to break the fall counts.

Vergil handed control back to Yin as soon as the superhero landing was complete creating a small crater, "Thank you sooo much." Yin had now calmed himself after feeling the safety of the ground.

" _You really need to get over that fear of yours"_ Vergil commented.

Yin leaped on a tree branch "Let's just focus." Avoiding that topic Yin moved silently through the trees making sure no one would spot him.

A few moments later a red spear whistled past him. He froze in his tracks, ' _Didn't know this was the Hunger Games.'_ He followed the direction the spear was aimed at and soon enough he came about it's target. A blonde male's hoodie was impaled by the spear and was now stuck on the tree struggling to remove said spear. For now Yin stayed to the shadows of the trees waiting for the owner of the spear to return in case a grimm came by and saw the pinata.

A few minutes passed as Yin heard rustling from the bushes below he place his hand on Crimson Impulse preparing to fight off a grimm if necessary only to find that it was just Weiss Schnee. She took one look at the blonde and turned around. ' _I would do the same.'_ Yin thought to himself amused by the Schnee.

The blonde called out to the heiress desperately, "Hey wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down?!"

Unknown to him a red haired woman walked under the tree he was stuck on, "Jaune?"

Jaune looked down at her, "Do you have any spots left on your team?" She asked with a smile.

Jaune turned away with his arms crossed, "Very funny."

After Jaune was set free the two went off on their way to the north side of the forest with Yin trailing them close behind sticking to the treetops like a ninja.

While moving through the forest the red haired girl moved a branch to the side accidently causing it to wack Jaune.

Yin watched as she moved close to him with a look of worry. At first Yin was confused but then he realized why, ' _That idiot doesn't have his aura unlocked.'_ Yin listened as the redhead explained aura and performed the ritual required to unlock someone's aura.

" _He definitely cheated to get in somehow."_ Vergil said watching the current event through Yin's eyes.

" _If that's the case why would the headmaster let him in?"_ Yin wondered as he continued.

As Ozpin and Glynda were in the process of observing all the students Glynda couldn't help but to frequently check in on a student named Yin. He was strange. He made sure not to make contact with anyone and keep to the shadows. "That Yin boy seems off." Glynda commented.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee as he looked through the feed, "Qrow recommend him, he's one of the top students to graduate from Signal. In terms of combat ability."

She nodded, "I've read his transcript, in all recorded sparring matches he only ever lost to his twin and another female student."

"I saw that as well. In any case he will make for a fine huntsman in the future." Ozpin looked forward and saw smoke rising from the forest but paid no mind to it.

Glynda turned away, "At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes."

Back to Yin the two he had been tailing stopped at the mouth of a cave. Ancient drawings were next to it depicting a battle against a death stalker? It was kinda hard to see from Yin's distance.

After Jaune and the redhead entered the cave Yin abandoned stealth and the trees. He walked up to the drawing to inspect it. "I'm willing to bet the school planted this here." Yin ran his hand across the drawing.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Yin covered his ears before the high pitch got to him.

"Ow." Yin didn't think it was even possible to yell that loudly. Yin removed his hands from his ears in time to hear a rumble getting louder and louder.

" _You should move to the side."_ Yin as a matter of fact took several steps to the side.

Suddenly part of the caves entrance combusted as a large deathstalker emerged from entrance with Jaune holding on to it's yellow stinger for dear life as the red head tried to think of a way to get him down.

To the left of the grimm Yin remained calm as to not attract the grimm's attention.

Yin looked at the entrance of the cave, " _Demon check time?"_ Yin asked his mentor.

" _Demon check time."_ Vergil confirmed. Checking for demons is something they do frequently at any location no matter what.

Yin slipped past the deathstalker and entered the cave.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **A bit short but that's my fault. I took two days off instead of one...and to be honest if I delayed this by one more day I could have gotten to the part I've been hoping to reach since ch1! DAMN YOU BUNGIE FOR MAKING ME GRIND!**

 **Ruin: Well in any case feel free to ask questions or criticize me. Or even make a suggestion as to how I write things. Later guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN**

 **Ruin: YES THERE ARE REVIEWS, IM MOTIVATED HAHAH MORE POWER!**

 _Reviews_

 **Kaioo:** **He's helping a terrorist organization?**

 **Ruin:** **In the flashback there really wasn't...oh wait, in Atlas yeah he did pretty much and in the flashback it was a matter of having common enemy.**

 **Kaioo:** **Kind of expected Yin to be decently powerful, what with Raven apparently poking her head in.. But he apparently loses to his sister? Rip Yin.**

 **Ruin:** **He actually is kinda powerful. In sparring of course he's not gonna use his Devil Aura state against anyone, but as the Rouge Branwen yeah he'll use it. And also Glynda mentioned the only two people who beat him in Signal, but she never said how many times Yin defeated them. Also there's not a drop of demon blood in him...yet**

 **(Wattpad) Fanfiction-King:** **Where is Dante?**

 **Ruin:** **All in due time…**

 **Ruin: THIS PARTY IS ABOUT TO GET CRAZY!**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

Just as Yin took his first steps into the Deathstalker's damp cave the grimm took off. Making chase of the students it was faced against giving Yin the freedom of making noise.

The further into the cave Yin walked the more darkness filled his vision like a blanket, "Demon! Come out!" His voice echoed back to him a few seconds later.

" _If your echo took that long this could just lead to a dead end."_

"I'm not giving up yet." Yin said as he activated his Devil Aura illuminating the area in blue light.

Yin looked at the now lit up cavern walls, much like the outside ancient drawings adored them, "I guess the school might not have planted them."

As Yin followed the drawing one section caught his eye. A battle with hundreds of people against an army of deathstalkers. In the center of that army was a creature that was different from the rest. Unlike the others this one was painted white with spikes flowing on its pincers and tail.

"Is that supposed to be ice on it?" Yin raised a brow, the person who drew this sucked.

" _We might actually be in luck if it is."_

"Hopefully." Yin said trying to limit his expectations. As he continued forward the drawings shifted from depicting a battle to warnings telling him to turn back. He ignored them and pressed forward.

" _Don't waste anymore energy on lighting the area, we might need it."_

Yin compiled only to find that he wouldn't need it anymore. The cave glowed a dim yellow. Yin looked up to find the source, "Dust?" Sure enough embedded in the ceiling was a dimming batch of Dust crystals signaling that it was low on energy.

As he followed the Dust the cave expanded outwards, soon enough he was led to a large cavern covered with ice and Dust. At the far end of the room he managed to make out a large figure shifting about.

Two pairs of blue glowing eyes on top of each other turned to him, " **A human in my domain? Oh it's been so long."** While the distorted voice may have meant to inspire fear it only made Yin grow a large smile and nearly shed tears of joy.

"JACKPOT!" Yin cheered in celebration with his fist to the ceiling.

Vergil let out an annoyed sigh, " _Don't ever say that again."_

" **So what's your deal? Seeking** _ **glory**_ **for your kingdom? Or perhaps rumors of riches I have here?"** The demon emerged from the shadows, it looked very similar to a deathstalker but much bigger at least three times the size of the one that exited the cave. The scorpion like demon had a white exoskeleton with blue markings. It's six legs were jet black with white markings that emitted frost, the pincers looked like ice with the same frost like aura flowing off them, the stinger was no different.

Yin regained his composure, "No actually." This demon didn't really behave the way Yin thought one would.

The scorpion demon crept closer to him, " **Why are you here then? Do you have a death wish?"**

Yin simply looked up at the demons eyes, "What's your name?"

The demon's eyes narrowed, " **Scorzien, you are an odd one human."**

Yin placed his hand on his weapon's hilt, "My name is Yin. I'm the apprentice of Vergil Sparda and as to why I'm here is simple." Yin drew Crimson Impulse pointing it at Scorzien challenging the demon. "I want you to become my first Devil Arm."

" **Hahah you can't be serious!?"** The demon nearly rolled over in laughter as if it got told the best joke. The demon abruptly calmed itself, " **Did you say Sparda?"** The demon moved up close to Yin with little space between them to inspect him.

In his head Yin could hear his mentor facepalm, "Uhh...yeah?"

The demon began to back away, " **You? Trained by a son of Sparda? Very well, if you manage to defeat me then I will grant you my power. Fail, and I take your life."**

Yin smirked with anticipation as he activated his Devil Aura, "Let's have some fun." the two combatants readied themselves.

 **Metal Gear Rising OST: Rules of Nature**

Yin made the first move making a straight dash for the demon with a plan in mind.

" **Foolish!"** As Yin approached Scorzien the demon aimed its stinger and struck only for _Yin_ turn into blue shards.

The real Yin capitalized on the opening while it's stinger was in the ice. He slid under the demon and slashed as much as he could before he was no longer underneath.

" _That was good keep it up."_ Vergil watched Yin with caution ready to hop in if things started getting dicey.

From sliding Yin used the momentum to get back on his feet using his blade to slow himself down. Scorzien however recovered much sooner than Yin thought and was also much faster. The demon closed the gap, it's mouth was wide open with a white mist coming out.

Yin realizing the danger leaped backwards landing on the cavern wall and bounced off striking the tail as he passed over the top.

Yin landed back on the ground seeing that the wall he leaped on was now frozen solid, " _Ok, Vergil I need more power."_

Vergil's response was immediate. Yin's Devil Aura intensified and his eyes turned blue, " **I'm motivated."** Yin's voice became slightly distort.

Scorzien was taken back by this sudden increase in power, " **Borrowing power boy?"** White energy formed on its stinger, the demon fired a ice beam.

Before the beam could even land Yin was already at the demon's legs slashing away weakening the exoskeleton of three tremendously.

In anger Scorzien snapped it's pincers at Yin only for him to sheathe his blade and grab the pincers with his bear hands pushing them back as he stood in the middle, " **Borrowing you say? THIS IS MY POWER!"** With all his might Yin spun the demon hurling it into the cavern wall where multiple icicles that were mixed with Dust fell on the demon with only a couple that did damage.

As Scorzien recovered Yin ripped off a Dust crystal from its batch scraping it against Crimson Impulse, " **Sorry, but I have a initiation to complete. Let's end this."** Yin's Devil Aura reached over his blade igniting the lightning Dust.

" **Indeed we shall!"** Scorzien dove under the ice. Yin stood still with his hand on the grip of his blade while in its sheath, listening to his surroundings.

Yin shuffled to the side in time to avoid being impaled by a large spike of ice that erupted from the ground. More ice spikes followed continually erupting at places he stood last.

Yin painfully coughed blood the pain slowed him just enough for Scorzien's tail to warp around Yin constraining him. The demon emerged from below.

" **Looks like your on a time limit."** Scorzien moved his tail so Yin was in front of him.

Yin's Devil Aura began to fade, " **Damn..**.it."

" _This is my fault, I overestimated the amount you could handle."_

Yin let out a chuckle as he coughed more blood, " _So how much power did you give me?"_ Scrozien's grip became like metal crushing him with his aura holding off as much pressure as it could.

" _Enough to match that of Tina's_. _Ten percent above what your use to."_

Using his semblance Yin created a clone that wasn't in a completely solid state and switched places with it escaping the demon's grasp. He moved as far as he could away from the demon, " _I have an idea, if we struggle to outmaneuver this thing and can't overpower him for long then let's just make it really hurt to hit us."_

Vergil looked into Yin's mind seeing his plan, " _It'll do."_

Yin took a deep breathe and reactivated his Devil Aura at same level it was at before.

" **This again human? You'll kill yourself before you can defeat me."** Scorzien prepared himself to face Yin's increase in power once again with more caution.

This time was different however. The blue demonic aura moved away from his body and in a flash of blue light six blades made of blue energy resembling the Yamato surrounded Yin as if he was the eye of a storm. He created two clones next to him that resembled a blue outline of himself, they also had the six blades rotating around them, "We'll see about that."

The clones rushed towards Scorzien taking full advantage of their summoning blades, using them to counter attack after the demon's attempts to sting them while another was simply jumping over the demon with the blades doing all the work making it difficult for Scorzien to focus on just one. Yin meanwhile picked up a yellow Dust crystal crushing it in his hands. Its remnants fell on the summon blades as they orbited Yin. With his blades now sparking with lightning he was ready to hop back into fight.

One of Yin's clones were destroyed just as Yin returned, but it was intentional. The summon blades that rotated around that clone pierced the demon's three legs that were weakened earlier giving Yin an understanding of what that clone was trying to set up.

The last clone did the same with its summon blades pierced between where the stinger met the tail, Yin smirked, "Blast." At that moment of his sparking summon swords flew to where the others where set, a combustion of blue energy set off blowing off Scorzien's right legs causing him to fall over. At the same time the demon's stinger flew off.

 **OST End**

" **I...underestimated you."** Scorzien bleed profoundly from his right side as blood oozed where there was once a stinger.

Yin walked up to the demon, placing his hands on the side of one of it's remaining legs, "I underestimated you as well. The Grimm really are nothing compared to demons."

Scorzien chuckled, " **Indeed they are...I will lend you my power."** In a flash of icy blue light the demon's body disappeared, in its place was a white light that can only be described as a star. It shot itself into Yin. Gauntlets began to form over Yin's arm's, exoskeleton boots formed over his legs, and he could feel a tail develop.

When the weapon was complete Yin was in awe. The gauntlets where dark like a stormy sea with white marking emitting frost, icy pincers formed past his hands, a dark blue tail with the same white markings came armed with a icy stinger, the tail felt almost completely natural to have. The exoskeleton boots also had the white markings emitting frost.

" _And now the production of demon blood can finally begin."_ Vergil was proud that Yin managed despite the odds.

The Devil Arm faded away, "Alright, now lets-" Yin was cut off by a violent coughing fit making him grasp at his chest in pain as blood flew out his mouth. He leaned on his blade for support as it continued.

" _YIN!"_

After Yin passed out Vergil had to take control of Yin's body and get to the temple. Fifteen minutes had passed since their battle against Scorzien, the only thing that's been in the way since was a few grimm thinking that he would be easy prey considering his weakened state, but they were no match at all.

As the temple came into view Vergil could sense that Yin was beginning to stir. Hopefully this would mean he's was going to wake up soon otherwise he would have to act like Yin if he encountered his sisters, which isn't difficult since they are almost the same person.

As Vergil walked into the temple inspecting the empty podiums, "YIN!" a red blur happily tackled him to the ground comedicaly.

Vergil groaned as he tried to escape Ruby's bear hug, "Ruby, please get off." Ok, maybe this was gonna be harder than he thought.

"WHERE WERE YOU AT?!" She demanded as Vergil managed to carry her as he got back up. "AND WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" She noticed the dried blood near his mouth.

Vergil quickly thought up an explanation, "A lot of deathstalkers."

Yang caught up to Ruby nearly out of breathe, "Hey Yin, you missed the party!" Yang ran up to _Yin_ engulfing him in a hug

Not use to this kind of affection Vergil awkwardly returned the gesture. "...I can tell." Vergil was definitely going to regret filling in for Yin.

For what only seemed like moments to Yin was actually about an hour. Yin suddenly found himself standing on a stage next to Yang with his arms behind his back. There was even a crowd!

" _What the fuck just happened?..."_ Yin was very confused, wasn't he just in the cave?

" _Take the wheel, your siblings are a headache."_ Vergil immediately fled to somewhere in Yin's mind where he could get some peace and quiet.

Professor Ozpin who was facing Yin and others including his younger sibling was in a middle of announcing teams. It seemed like it at least, "The four of you with the edition of a fifth retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBYY. Lead by Ruby Rose."

Yin turned out of the line to look at his younger sister. Ruby was in complete awe that she probably couldn't even believe it. Yang went up to Ruby, "I'm so proud of you!" Yang cheered giving her a hug.

Yin could help but to grow a smile, he walked up to Ruby and also gave her a hug, the siblings hug.

' _I'm still very confused…'_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **HMMM should I edit this right now or tomorrow when I'm not tired...yeah..tomorrow**

 **Ruin:** **So yeah Yin got his first Devil Arm, Scorzien. Originally that fight was supposed to go** _ **way**_ **differently. He was actually gonna lose, but at school I was watching some DMC 5 theories about V. And him being able to tap into Vergil's power through a contract actually made sense. Then I saw him use summon canes...and he's completely human. So in my mind I was like BET YIN GOT SUMMON BLADES.**

 **Ruin: I'm going to bed now...PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YA LATER!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN**

 **Ruin:** **Welcome BACK GUYS, Time to have some fun. This is all I have unless someone reviews...besides Fanfiction King. He's my MVP for motivation along with the views I get.**

 **Ruin:** **One more thing if you guys have any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing especially when it comes to fight scenes please review, I take criticism.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

"Mmmhh." Yin arose from his sleeping bag on the floor with an aching back. As he twisted his body several sounds of bone popping like popcorn could be heard as they moved back into their places.

' _I should have taken Yang's offer and slept with her.'_ He regretted having mercy on Weiss, allowing her to take the bed he was already on. Such a gentleman he was.

He turned to his left and grabbed his Scroll that laid next to the sleeping bag. It was six-thirty and he felt like crap, " _Just get up, we have things to do."_ Yin gave out a light groan as he heard his mentor.

Yin planted his head back on his pillow, " _Like what?"_

" _Well for starters I know for a fact you have a plan for hiding the Rouge Branwen equipment."_ Even if Vergil wasn't reading his mind it really seemed like he was.

Yin got up and grabbed the black bag with his clothing, swiftly he began to change out of old clothing reused as pajamas, " _I do, but your not gonna like it."_ As Yin changed into his as normal attire silently putting on his black coat he made sure not to make noise to ensure no one else would wake up.

" _I hate this idea."_ Vergil said as Yin walked up to the repaired door of Junior's club.

" _It's all I got."_ Yin admitted as he adjusted the sport bag containing the Rouge Branwen equipment. He actually didn't know if the place was even open this early. He pressed on the push door only to find it was locked, great.

' _Alright, back door it is.'_ Yin opened up the bag shuffling the items around as he walking into alley next to the establishment. He turned to the metal door that was a little ways into the alley as he pulled out a metal key from the bag.

As he inserted the key and twisted. The sounds of the lock clicking and rotating end when it was unlocked. He pulled the key out and opened the door.

It has been a while since Yin had been back here, he wanted to think it was around the time gang war happened. The back room was almost a complete one-eighty compared to the club area. The floor was made of wood tile, the walls and ceilings bathed in beige giving the place a bit of a soothing atmosphere thanks to the candles. In the center of the room was a round mini bar filled with all sorts of alcohol drinks. Leather chairs and wooden tables were lined up next to the walls with the largest in the corners.

As Yin walked into the room his eyes stared into the corner. A feminine foot with red nail polish was sticking out past one of the seats in the corner.

' _This better not be...what I think it is.'_ Yin prayed as he stepped closer. He peered over the table only to reer back with a hot flush of red filling his face. If one were to look over the table they would have seen Junior only wearing pants sleeping next to two naked women who appeared to be twins.

In order to hide his blush Yin decided to just put on the Rouge Branwen mask and cloak. "Lucky devil." Yin muttered under his mask.

" _Get those thoughts out of your head."_ Vergil scoffed at the immaturity of his student.

Not wanting to disturb the man after a night of fun Yin left the room going out a different door silently entering the main area of the club.

As he silently closed the door one of Junior's men with white hair walked up to him. "Your up early Branwen." The two shook hands.

The Branwen crossed his arms, "You guys are as well, hope your getting paid a good amount." He acknowledged the other workers in the room.

The henchmen gave a coy smirk before shrugging, "Oh we do, so what brings you here at this time?"

"I need a place to store somethings." Yin paused as he touched his mask. "Privately." The grunt got the message and waved his hand signaling him to follow.

Yin followed the man into what looked like a old storage room that had a few empty glass bottles and old lockers. The room was dimly lit by two fading light bulbs.

The grunt tapped on one of the lockers, "This one is good. Say don't you actually have a warehouse the boss gave you?" He realized.

The Branwen nodded, "I do, it's suspicious if a wanted criminal goes to the same warehouse everyday." He dug out a metal lock from his bag.

"That's assuming someone sees you." He pointed out.

' _Stop being fucken nosy.'_ Yin was beginning to feel irritated.

"It's none of your business." The Brawen gave the man an icy glare, "Now leave."

The man put his hands in the air, "Alright, alright I'll leave ya to it then." As soon as the man left the room Yin took off his mask and cloak placing them in the locker.

Whoever was in the building was more than likely gonna see him without his mask, it wasn't like they would contact the police or anything though. They all have a criminal record after all.

Yin stepped out of the room in his casual clothing without his mask, Junior's men stared at him in awe as he walked towards the exit.

Before he exited he turned to those present, "Snitches get stitches." He placed his hand on the grip of Crimson Impulse, giving them a warning. Then he left.

Vergil deeply sighed, " _Really? Snitches get stitches?"_

Yin walked along the side walk of town looking around the stores for any good places to eat, " _I could have come up with something better, but I didn't have time to think."_

" _You should have planned head, even without the mask you still have an image to uphold."_

Yin sighed as he stopped infront of what looked like a breakfast place. " _Right."_

Before he entered the establishment he decided to text Tina, in case she wanted anything. She didn't reply of course due to how early it was. He was still gonna get her something regardless.

As if his head was itchy Yin scratched the back of his head in thought as he waited in line to order, ' _All that just because I said a bad line?'_

Yin had decided to get her some pancakes with scrambled eggs and hashbrowns. He got french toast with sausages, and eggs. Currently he was in the warehouse district of Vale, it was somewhat close to the docks. A lot of the warehouses looked the same and some haven't been used for decades making it a great place to have a hideout. Yin turned to one of the warehouses with a plastic bag carrying breakfast in his left hand. He knocked on the door.

No answer, but an idea crossed Yin's mind, "Special delivery for Tina Scroll!" He shouted into the door smirking.

"SHIT." Yin could hear that she fell from somewhere as she yelled. She stumbled on the door swinging it open, "GO AWAY OR YOU'RE GONNA...gonna." Yin lightly chuckled at her reaction.

Tina looked at him with tired eyes, "I hate you." She was still in pajamas that were light blue with pandas scattered all around it, her hair was a popping out similar to a lion's mane, and she was barefoot.

Yin lifted up the bag, "Food." Her eyes lit up with new life and swiped the bag away from him. She walked back inside as Yin closed the door before following.

From the outside the place looked abandoned, but the inside is a completely different story. Tile floors, separate rooms that looked like random cubes, a kitchen, dinnertable, living room, television, and most importantly a heater. This place has it all.

Tina placed the bag on the table before going into the kitchen to grab some silverware for them. "So, how did your grandfather react to you wanting to go to Vale?" He sat down at the table just as she passed him a fork.

She took a seat and took the plastic containers out. "He was actually very supportive to the idea, also which one is mine?"

Yin grabbed one of the containers and peeked inside, "The other one, this one is mine. That's good to hear though." He opened up his container and began eating.

"I was kinda surprised as well, he's usually strict." Tina wiped her face with a napkin before pointing to Yin's food. "Are you gonna finish that?"

Yin's eyes widened, "There's no way you finished already…"

Tina showed him her plate, "This was just a snack." She gave him a sheepish smile.

Yin sighed as he continued eating, "Are you secretly part saiyan or something." He would honestly believe it considering how her semblance works.

She stretched her arms and yawned like a cat, "No, but Goku is my _motivation_."

Yin rolled his eyes before he remembered, "Oh yeah, I passed the initiation and found a few surprises."

"Like what?" She started to regain her child like attitude thanks to the snack and looked at Yin with curiosity.

Yin smiled, "Well for starters I got my first Devil Arm."

Tina hopped from her seat like a rabbit, "WHAT?! HOW DO YOU USE IT? DOES IT LOOK COOL?"

Yin finished up his french toast, "I'm pretty sure it looks cool, also have the rest of my food." He stood up and activated Scorzien. The frost emitting tail emerged along with his pincer gauntlets, and his exoskeleton boots. All emitting a frosty aura.

"THAT LOOKS SOO COOOL! It looks like it's made out of ice!" Stars grew in her eyes as she danced around Yin, inspecting almost every inch of the Devil Arm.

"The pincers and stinger do yeah." Yin allowed the Devil Arm to fade away.

She looked at him as if he was a christmas present, "So does that mean your gonna become a half demon now?"

Yin raised his eyebrows he almost forgot about that. "Let me ask Vergil."

" _No need, the answer is yes. Slowly you will begin to transition into a half demon."_

Yin scratched his chin in thought, "Anyway to speed it up?" in the background Tina was comedicaly trying to understand the conversation.

" _Unless you want your body to be destroyed in the process no, but alternatively when we obtain the Yamato I will allow the production of demon blood to increase."_

Yin frowned at that, "Your slowing it down?"

" _So we can continue to blend in yes."_

Yin could understand that, he didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

"Helloooo?!" Tina waved her hands over Yin's eyes bringing him back to his surroundings.

Yin blinked a few times, "Right sorry." Tina tapped her foot on the ground awaiting to be informed about their conversation. "Ok, to sum it all up. Yes I will become a half demon but Vergil is slowing down the process so I can blend in."

"Oh, wait but that means your gonna be stronger than me!" She stomped her foot down as she pouted looking away from him.

Yin lightly chuckled, "There's more too."

"What did you find the Yamato?" She asked jokingly not realizing she hit the bullseye. She watched a wide smile grow on his face. "COME ON REALLY WHAT DO I GET?!" She was really starting to envy him. She missed it when things were the other way around.

Back to Junior's club the same man who spoke to Yin earlier stepped outside into the alleyway. He pulled out his scroll and pulled up his contacts. In his contacts three stood out, they only had one letter. He pressed on M awaiting for someone to pick up the phone.

There was an answer, "Kinda in the middle of something Vale." A female answered.

Vale leaned against the wall, "I know Mistral, but I got some news about our...potential recruit."

That grabbed her attention, "The Rouge Branwen huh? That guy is good at keeping his identity hidden."

Vale chuckled, "Well he said fuck it and took off his damn mask before walking out of the club!"

There was a pause before M gave a response, "So why tell me first? Isn't this something A should know about?"

"Of course I'm gonna tell him, but the reason your first is because, well I just like talking to you and the Branwen about your age." Vale pulled out a lighter, he sparked the flame on and off as if it were a light switch.

"And I'm going to be in the city soon, thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to be good friends with him when we meet. Make sure to introduce me." She hung up without even saying goodbye to her comrade.

Vale chuckled, "Things are gonna to get interesting." He said as his gazed into the morning sky.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **Huh...I actually finished sooner than expected.**

 **Ruin:** **Ok so I had a dream the other night that gave me two brilliant ideas for this story one of which I'm not gonna use. The other one however might be an entire character arc. You won't be seeing it for a while though.**

 **Ruin: REVIEW AND SEND ME YOUR MOTIVATION. LATER GUYS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN**

 **Ruin:** **HEllO BrOthEr CaN i hAvE sOMe moTIvaTion? RevIEW!**

 **Ruin: Welcome to all the new followers! And Merry X-Mas! It's Christmas eve as I type this.**

 **Ruin:** **IF I'M LATE BLAME SMASH BROS ULTIMATE**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

After eating breakfast with Tina they spent a lot of time just playing the new smash bros before class begins at around nine, he wasn't entirely sure. Currently he was in the dorm building walking down the hall looking for the room his team was assigned.

As he wandered down the hallway one of the doors shot wide open with RWBY shooting pass him. "YIN WE'RE LATE GET YOUR UNIFORM ON!" Ruby shouted as the team raced down the hall in a struggle to get to their class in time.

Another team races pass Yin, "Heh heh, suckers." He snickered, good thing he had a clone go to class for him while he went to put on his uniform.

He walked into their dorm only to find the most unsafe bunk beds in the whole universe, "Ok…" Yin stared at the bunk beds, "I'm gonna pretend it's fine…"

" _Someone is gonna get crushed in their sleep."_ Vergil was also somewhat startled by the monstrosity.

Yin sighed, "That's why...I'm buying a hammock after class." He honestly couldn't believe that his sisters probably built this and their partners were ok with it.

"Monsters! Demons. Prowlers of the night. Yes the creatures of grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey! Hu-hah...haha." The class stared blankly at Professor Port, he quickly moved on after realizing his joke failed.

Yin sat in the row above his teammates with his head laid on the desk watching the wall blankly paying whatever the old professor was saying no mind. " _We should probably start looking around campus after this."_ Yin really wanted to locate the Yamato as quickly as possible so he can retrieve it later on without having to worry.

" _This is the last class of the day, correct?"_ Vergil never really paid any attention to Yin's classes even while he was in high school, they bored him.

Yin quickly turned his attention to the somewhat overweight professor to see if he was missing out on anything. "Now as I was saying, Vale as well as the three other kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." Yeah it was safe to say Yin wasn't gonna miss much.

" _Yeah, thankfully. I'm a little disappointed we didn't get to spar anyone today though."_ He was hopeful he could have some fun since the majority of the students at Signal aside from his siblings and Tina were all pushovers.

" _You'll get the chance, but for now think of possible places we might be able to find clues in search of the Yamato."_

Yin dug through his memory, he had thought of some ideas beforehand. " _Well the library like you suggested, the headmaster's office, and since there's really no clear way downwards the elevator perhaps."_

Vergil hummed in approval, " _Those are all good, but you have forgotten one key question that could make the difference."_

Yin raised his head up from the college style desk, " _What?"_

" _You can connect the dots yourself, I'm not going to provide the answers. It's your fault for forgetting after all."_ With that his mentor's presence faded into the depths of Yin's mind.

' _Not even a hint…'_ Yin frowned as he turned his attention back to the professor.

Yin tuned back just in time to watch Weiss slowly begin to fume in anger the more the professor spoke, "A true huntsman must be honorable, a true huntsman must be dependable, strategic, well educated, and wise."

' _Why is she...oh.'_ Yin turned towards Ruby, while he may not have been at an angle to see, but it was clear she was indeed picking her nose...in public. ' _I'm sooo calling her out after this._ ' Yin hated it when people did gross stuff like that in public. And if it's a family member there was a one hundred percent chance of him calling them out.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port pointed across the whole room.

Weiss angrily shoot her hand up, "I do sir!"

' _I sense bull shit.'_ Yin had high hopes when he first met Weiss but so far she was just negative. From the sound of her songs and the overall theme he was expecting the opposite of her rich girl attitude.

Under his large mustache the professor smiled, "Well then, let's find out." The professor turned to a large metal cage with bright red eyes glowing. "Arm yourself, and face your opponent." The caged rattled as the grimm inside tried to move.

' _Just one?'_ Yin crossed his arms. As long as the heiress was a capable fighter this would be over swiftly. He laid his head back down just as Weiss left the room to get her equipment from her locker.

A few minutes pass, Weiss renters the room in her usual attire walking to the front of the class. She stood a several feet away from the cage with her rapier Myrtenaster pointing straight.

Yang broke the class's silence, "Go Weiss!" She cheered as she held her fist in the air.

"Fight well." Blake called out.

Ruby was the most enthusiastic, "Yeah, represent team RWBYY!"

Weiss turned towards Ruby, "Ruby, I'm trying to focus." She refocused on the cage.

Yin raised his head up, "Oh...sorry." Ruby looked down dejectedly. She only wanted to cheer her on.

Professor Port head up his battle axe blunderbuss hybrid weapon, "Alright, let the match begin!" He delivered a swift chop to the lock on the cage. The front side slammed down revealing an armored boar like grimm, a boarbatusk.

The boarbatusk charged like a bull after identifying Weiss as its target. The heiress rolled to the side as she swiped at the grimm landing a hit on it's armor.

She readied her blade just as the grimm stopped its charge to face her in wait for an opportunity.

From the side the professor spectated the fight, "Haha, wasn't expecting that now were you?" He commented.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby called out.

Weiss pierced forward with her rapier pointing forward. She shoot straight ahead like an arrow as the grimm charged straight for her.

Just as her blade was about to meet the boarbatusk's skull it shifted its head making its tusk move causing Myrtenaster to lock between its tusks.

The sudden movement caused her body to begin to turn, this made it easy for the grimm to slamm her backside. She still keep an iron grip on her weapon as she flipped around landing directly in front of the boarbatusk engaging in a tug-a-war where her weapon was the rope.

From his seat Yin couldn't help but to watch with annoyance, ' _This...is hard to watch.'_

Apparently the professor thought otherwise, "A bold new approach, I like it!"

As Weiss struggled to reclaim her weapon Ruby cheered her on. "Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Weiss turned to Ruby glaring at her. Yin immediately spotted this and glared right back at her. Their eyes met.

A shiver went down Weiss's spine as Yin's crimson eyes stared her down nearly freezing her in place. This proved to be the perfect distraction as the grimm used the chance to toss her weapon away knocking to the ground a few feet away.

The boarbatusk charged at her once more, she rolled out of the way causing the grimm to hit the foundation of where the seats are. This made the grimm flip over on its back.

Using the opportunity Weiss quickly recovered her weapon. "Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" She sharply shouted causing Ruby to fall silent.

From behind Ruby, Yin took a deep breath as he fought back the urge to yell at the Schnee. Yang turned back to check on him. "Are you ok?" She whispered.

Yin took another breath, "Yeah." he whispered back.

The boarbatusk recovered and leaped into the air spinning like a particular blue hedgehog would. It rolled straight at her, this time she didn't dodge instead she summoned a glyph causing the grimm to crash sending it on its back.

Weiss leaped up as she summoned another glyph to pushing her forward. Her rapier stabbed through the grimm. It fell silent signaling it was over.

The professor clapped, "Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training."

Yin couldn't tell if he was praising her or mocking her, but what he did know was that the Schnee does not handle herself well. ' _Disappointing.'_

"But I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

And with that Weiss swiftly walked out of the class leaving those inside in awe of how she treated her teammate. It didn't stop Ruby however, "I'm gonna talk to her, see ya guys in a bit." Ruby ran out of her seat to catch up with her _partner_.

Yang looked up at Yin, "Wanna get something to eat?" Blake looked at him as well.

Yin nodded his head no, "I have some stuff I need to take care of."

Yin got up from his seat, just as he walked by his sister she grab his arm stopping him. She sighed, "Look Yin I'll let you go, but hear me out."

Yin turned towards her, "I'm not going to do anything to her if that what it's about."

"It's not that. It's just, I know how you are when it comes to socializing and I want you to try talking to our teammates." Yin assumed that was all and began to turn around.

She pulled him back, "Not done yet, I know you have friends in Vale you visit a lot, but I want you to put our team before them, please." Yin could tell she was being genuine with the soft tone she used.

"Fine." Yin decided to play along, not that it would be hard for him to simply use a clone to slip away.

"Where are you going actually?" She finally asked.

"To buy a hammock." Yin walked out of the class just as other students began to rise up.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **I'M LATE, FUCK! THIS CHAPTER WOULD HAVE BEEN SOOO MUCH LONGER IF I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO WORK ON IT ONLY YESTERDAY AND TODAY. DAMN YOU SMASH BROS!**

 **Ruin:** **And a happy new year to you all! MY NEW NEW YEARS RESOLUTION IS TO REACH 100K WORDS IN THIS STORY.**

 _ **Phf as if that would happen**_


	8. Chapter 7

**AN**

 **Ruin:** **Let's go 2019!** _ **Oh fuck I'm gonna graduate in a year…**_

 **Ruin:** **btw expect delays, finals in school are coming up**

 _ **Yin status**_

 _ **Human: 98%**_

 _ **Demon: 2%**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

It was after class and Yin had left campus after his short talk with his sister Yang. He would have gone to see if his younger sibling was ok, but it seemed like Ozpin had it handled.

' _I still don't get it...why her of all people to let in. There must of been dozens of applicants to choose from, and yet he left one spot open the night before initiation, perhaps intentionally.'_ Seeing Ozpin with her sibling left him with a little bit of paranoia. He dumped the thought however, it had to be a coincidence, right?

Yin had just walked out of a furniture store with a bag containing the hammock he needed strapped over his shoulder. The hammock itself was meant for indoor use, just what he needed. ' _I should probably go to Junior's place before I head back.'_

Thankfully Yin had selected the store that was closest to Junior's club. The walk there only took about ten minutes only because he had to stop at crosswalks. He opened the door to the establishment. A few of the men that might had been there in the morning sent him nervous glances, and rightfully so.

The white haired member of Junior's gang that bothered Yin earlier tapped the shoulder of his boss who at the moment was having a few drinks at the bar. He pointed to Yin, Junior in response raised a brow pointing at Yin with uncertainty.

Yin decided to walk over since it seemed like they weren't going to come to him. "Hey so your Junior right?" Yin pretended not to know him as to not raise suspicion.

Junior stood up from his seat, "Your the guy who wanted a job who came in earlier right?" Thankfully Junior caught on to what he was doing. "Alright come with me, let's talk in the back." Junior gestured him to follow, as Yin tailed behind him he heard whispers. Some asking why a kid would want a job here, others whom were present in the morning quieting those who silently mocked him.

Junior open the door into the same room Yin caught Junior having fun. He let Yin enter first, he followed shortly afterwards closing the door behind him. The room was lit enough to see the whole room, but dim enough to make Yin slightly uncomfortable.

Junior sighed as he adjusted his tie, "Are you really him?"

"Yep." Yin merely responded with.

Junior let out a short laugh. The air was filled with awkward tension that Junior was definitely not use to. He was comfortable with the cold atmosphere Yin emitted as the Rouge Branwen. "Well, I was definitely not expecting you to be so...young."

"I've had that response before." Yin did his best to still sound cold and somewhat menacing, but without his mask somewhat muffling his voice the effect was nowhere near the same. "Ok, I'll just get straight to the point, I need a _job_ so I can have an excuse to do what I normally do."

Junior nodded his head, "The _job_ is all yours." He gave a wink at the end of the sentence as he smiled, while it was meant as humor it only increased the awkwardness of the situation.

Yin stared blankly at him, "I'm leaving now." Yin didn't even wait for a response as he quickly walked out the back door into the alleyway closing the door behind him.

Yin let out a short sigh as he began his walk back to Beacon, ' _Or...I could go to the hideout, grab Tina and search for Roman tonight.'_ Yin immediately changed his course to the warehouse district.

" _In that case you're forgetting something."_

Yin silently cursed as he made his way through small crowds of people. " _I really don't want to go back there until tomorrow at least."_

" _Understandable, regardless it may benefit us to head to the warehouse. I have a suspicion that needs confirming."_

Preached on a nearby street light a crow watched him with purpose. " _Does it have anything to do with the question you said I forgot?"_ He took a quick glance at the bird as he keep walking.

" _Perhaps."_

 ***GAME!***

Tina's mouth dropped to the floor as Raven looked at the screen with a smug face. "Tuff luck, maybe next time you'll win." Raven sarcastically remarked.

"I HATE LUCINA!" Tina would have thrown the joycon at the screen as if it was a Wii remote if Raven hadn't intervened by holding her down.

The two were playing a friendly game of " _Smash Bros Ultimate"_ for fun at first. Until Tina went on a long losing streak to the older women's main making her become very upset. It didn't help that Raven stubbornly refused to switch away from Lucina. The matchup for this fight was Lucina vs Kirby, you could see the problem here right? For Raven this was an easy three stock win with a good amount of damage dealt to her first stock.

Suddenly the creaking sound of metal filled their ears. Alarmed they both looked past the couch to see if who it was opening the door. "Oh, hey Mom, hey Tina." Yin quickly shut the door to the hideout behind him as he dropped the bag containing his hammock by the door.

"So how was school?" Raven asked as Tina discreetly started up another match to gain an upper hand.

Due to Tina, Yin had to hold down a smile to prevent himself from giving her away. "It...went well." Yin had to blink twice, "Wow, I can't remember the last time you asked me that question."

Raven pressed the pause button foiling Tina's plan, whom in return comedicaly fell flat on the couches cushions in defeat. "Don't expect it again."

"Yes _Mom,_ so I'm guessing you came by to see if I regret signing up for Beacon. Am I right?" Yin took a quick glance at the massive double edged claymore with a skeletal guard against the wall.

He continued to stare at the blade, a smile grew on his face as it all dawned on him. He let out a deep breathe, " _Ok yeah, I will admit it is my fault forgetting that question."_

" _Then ask it."_ Vergil watched with anticipation.

Raven nodded, "Yes, but you seem pleased with your choice so far." She noticed that her son was oddly giving her weapon a smile. "Also stop staring at my sword like that...it's creepy."

Yin walked over to the large blade, he raised the weapon up. A wave of energy from the dormant blade flowed through Yin's body filling him with a shocking sensation as it unveiled portions of his own untapped power. He turned back to his mother, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

Raven watched Yin with slight caution as he held the blade, "What is it?"

"Where did you find the Rebellion?"

Raven's eyes widened for a brief moment, "How do you know that's its name?" Her eyes narrowed.

Tina raised her head from the couch listening in without interrupting, she also wanted to know how she got a Devil Arm.

Yin placed the weapon back against the wall feeling satisfied, "Answer my question truthfully and I will answer yours the same." His eyes flickered from crimson red to light blue.

Raven let out a sigh, "Fine, under Beacon." She glared at him not liking where this may possibly lead to.

Yin walked closer to the couch, "How do I get down there?"

"There's a code, and depending on how satisfied I feel with how you figured out the blade's name I might be kind enough to give you a hint on finding it." Yin's eyes narrowed, even if she knew he may possibly threaten her she still stood her ground boldly.

"Hmph, in that case there's someone who would like to speak with you."

Yin called out from within his mind, " _Your up."_

" _So it would seem, I'm looking forward to this."_ Yin's control over his body faded away only allowing him to spectate through his own eyes as Vergil gained control.

 _Yin_ moved his hair back giving him a look that almost made him look like a different person. His eyes turned blue as he coldly stared Raven down, "This is no longer your son, I am Vergil Sparda, Yin's mentor and I'll be answering that question of yours. The Rebellion is a demonic weapon a family heirloom that was given to my sibling, That is all you need to know about it."

Raven stared blankly at Vergil with doubt in her eyes, "Is this suppose to be a joke?" Tina slowly scooted away from Raven.

"If you actually did your research you would know the truth _bandit_." Vergil let out an irritated sigh as he walked to the Rebellion, his back turned to Raven. "Perhaps, you're one of those _seeing is believing_ people." He held the Rebellion in his hand, "In that case, you will feel this devil's power."

As soon as those words left his mouth an intense blue aura engulfed the whole room with Vergil at its center. The Rebellion hummed with delight at being in Vergil's hands. The warehouse began to shake, as first it was subtle but in merely seconds as Vergil's aura violently increased in intensity so did the shaking. Furniture now moved away from their proper places, and the lights flickered on and off as if the switch was being constantly flipped.

"That's enough! I'm convinced!" This sudden show of power was enough to make Raven gain goosebumps as she fought down her body's urges to quiver.

The demonic aura vanished, Vergil calmly rested the blade on his shoulder. "Good, now, the code."

Raven looked away from his eyes, "The code is what occurs within a year." Just as Raven finished her sentence the Rebellion was inches away from her head.

Vergil looked down at Raven furiously, " **Don't play games with me woman."** His Devil Aura became active giving off a cold atmosphere.

"Umm guys you should uh...maybe chill?" Tina stood up with uncertainty. "She's not your enemy, please stop." She pleaded.

Vergil sent Tina an icy glare as he slowly moved the blade away, "She might as well be my enemy." Vergil pointed at Raven accusingly. "Ever since you first tried to planted your poisonous logic of the world in Yin I had to make sure he didn't believe a single one of your damn philosophies!" He placed his hand down to his side.

"You? Strong?" He scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. You say only the strong live and the weak perish, while that is not entirely wrong I refuse to hear words carrying that meaning coming out of you." Raven clenched her fist in anger as she glared angrily. "You say you've survived this world by making choices no one else would. Well you're right, you make choices only a coward would and it has cost you your true family and friends!"

" _...Ok maybe this wasn't a good idea."_ Yin now regretted revealing his mentor to his mother. Vergil held disdain for Raven for as long as he knew her what was he thinking?!

Raven stood up, glaring at him but not saying a word as she drew her odachi dust blade. She sliced the air creating a crimson portal. She glanced at Vergil before entering the portal immediately dispersed as she entered.

"Good riddance." A small smirk grew on Vergil as he placed the Rebellion on his back. He passed control back over to Yin.

" _My apologies, but I've been waiting so long to get that off my chest."_ Yin could tell he was definitely not sorry. But what disturbed Yin was that he didn't really feel remorseful for what Vergil said to his mother, he should but...he didn't.

Tina blankly stared at Yin in awe, "That was...kinda mean." She went around the couch, now that Yin's eyes were back to being red signaling that he is in control. "Are you ok?"

Just as she asked Yin let out a hoarse cough he covered his mouth, "I'm alright." He exclaimed the blood on his hands. "You didn't eat as much today did you?"

Tina grabbed his hand exclaiming the blood herself, "I haven't been eating my usual amount since I got to Vale." The looked at the blood worryingly, "But I'm more concerned about you. Are you in pain?"

Yin moved his hand back, "Not as much as I would normally be."

' _Now that I think about, that might have been the most demonic power my body has ever experienced, but I'm ok?'_ Yin frowned he thought maybe he would have passed out.

" _I'll elaborate on that, while yes your body did emit power the majority of it came from the Rebellion. Also thanks to prolonged contact with the weapon the amount of demon blood within you has spiked up, expect a lot of pain coming soon."_

Yin removed Rebellion from his back, " _Then I can't have this on me."_

"Tina I need you to hold on to this for me." Yin handed over the weapon, she hesitantly grabbed it from his hand.

"Really?" She contained her excitement as stars began to grow in her eyes.

Yin smirked, "Yeah, for now at least."

Tina raised the weapon as if it were a new toy, "YES THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!" She hugged the grip of the weapon. "I'll take good care of it!" She playfully gave him a salute.

"Good." Yin walked to the door retrieving his bag with the hammock as he did so.

"Wait, we're not going out on a job tonight?" Tina said with disappointment.

Yin sighed, "No, we're done with jobs for the time being." Yin turned away from the door to face Tina. "Our priority is to locate Roman Torchwick."

Tina rested her head on the arm of the couch, "Why is he so important to you?"

"He has something that belongs to me."

Yin had just entered the floor his team's dorm was located in and Vergil was right. He was already beginning to feel aching pain. " _This is so annoying! It's like that sore feeling you get when your growing but it's EVERYWHERE."_

" _It only gets worse."_ Vergil watched in amusement of his student's dismay.

He turned the corner in the almost pitch black hallway and bumped into another person dropping the bag in the process, "Sorry." Yin recognized the person as Weiss.

Weiss bent over and picked the bag up for him, "It...was my fault as well." She handed the bag to Yin. "Smart thinking getting a hammock by the way."

" _Yeah good thing the author doesn't make you share a bed or sleep on the floor like a good number of other fanfictions do."_

Yin ignored the comment, "Did you have a change of heart or something?" Yin was taken back by her kindness. He actually expected her to be upset.

Weiss looked down, "N-no I just realized some things." Weiss took a deep breathe as she made eye contact with him, "I'm...sorry for how I was today. Yang told me you got upset during class because of me, but I want you to know that I promise I'll be a better teammate."

"Good, improvement is all I ask." Yin walked past her avoiding anymore conversation. He didn't want to get attached to anyone here in Beacon.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **Wow...this is the latest I've ever been. And I'm just finishing this on Thursday night. I would stay up to edit but my mind is tired enough to make a lot of mistakes.**

 **Ruin:** **However me taking longer to work on this didn't mean I was slacking. I'm very slow is all, I acted out some parts, and during that time I have come up with some amazing stuff that will be in this story…..btw is anyone reading this an artist?**

 **Ruin: Welp, there's only I thing left review...plz I give virtual cookies.**


	9. Chapter 8 (fixed)

**AN**

 **Ruin: Must not be LAAAAATTTEEE! CURSE YOU FINALS! *cough* Just so you guys know so no one is confused we are directly a day after last chapter. So the Jaune stuff is not happening yet.**

 _ **Yin status**_

 _ **Human: 90%**_

 _ **Demon: 10%**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

Last night was very painful for Yin. Due to his body producing a large amount of demon blood in such a short amount of time he spent a good part of the night in Beacon's public bathroom coughing out blood.

Yin laid his head on his hand as he watched Cardin and another student spar each other in the arena. While the fight might of been interesting to watch his head was too busy spinning to focus.

While Yin drifted off Yang and the rest of their team sat to the side of him a small distance away. "So am I the only who noticed Yin has a white patch of hair?" Ruby said as she pointed to his head.

RWBY looked over to Yin and sure enough near the front of his head there was a patch of hair the same color as Weiss's. "Wow, Weiss gave him the cold."

Weiss glared at Yang, "Really?"

Yang smirked as she held a thumbs up, "Absolutely."

"He was out for a while yesterday." Blake mentioned from behind the pages of her book.

"Maybe he went out and got a highlight in his hair?" Ruby suggested shrugging.

"No I saw him last night and he didn't have any white hair." Weiss stated.

Yin tiredly turned his head towards his teammates, "Hmm?"

Ruby scooted closer to her brother, "Are you tired?"

"A little." Yin admitted as he laid his head on Ruby's shoulder.

Yang watched with a large smile, "Aww, he hardly does that but it's so cute seeing my siblings being affectionate. I'm gonna take a picture."

"Please don't." Ruby pleaded as she began to turn red.

"Begging only makes me want to do it more!" Yang pulled out his scroll from her pocket only for it to be snatched away by Weiss.

"Don't be like that, it's rude to take pictures of someone without permission." Yang tried to reach for her scroll only Weiss to move her arm further away.

"Come on Ice Queen stop taking away all the fun!" Yang said playfully as Weiss handed back the scroll.

Weiss felt offended, "What! I don't take away all the fun!" She took it seriously.

Glynda turned to Weiss and Yang with a glare, "Do you girls need to step outside?"

"No."

"No."

"Good." Glynda turned back to the match at hand.

Yang whispered to Weiss, "If you want to prove me wrong then help me with this great idea I had."

She whispered back, "Fine, what is it?"

Yang gave her a coy smile, "I'll tell you during lunch."

Soon class had ended and team RWBYY sat at their own table fixated on their food. Ruby went straight to dessert picking out a few brownies and a cheesecake, Weiss had a small piece of chicken with a side of chopped carrots, Blake was having fish just fish, Yang went for a few slices of pizza, and Yin picked out steak with a side of mash potatoes.

For the most part RWBY was getting to know each other pretty well as Yin silently ate his food, " _Alight I think I'm feeling better. The world is no longer spinning."_

" _Good, now we can focus on locating-"_

"Yin!" Yang tapped his shoulder, "Remnant to Yin hello!"

Yin turned his head, "Yeah?" He swallowed his mash potatoes.

Yang sighed, "Weren't you listening to anything I just said?"

"Nope." Yin took another fork full of his potatoes, who needs spoons anyways?

Weiss leaned her head in to get in view of Yang, "There's no way he's going to agree to this absurd idea. And I refuse to consent to this!"

"Umm...what?" Yin was honestly confused he wasn't even talking to Vergil long enough to miss out on anything.

"Sorry Ice Queen but you already agreed!" Yang dramatically stood up. "Yin Xiao Long dear brother of mine you are going out on a date!" She sat back down with a smug look after her declaration.

Yin's eyes widened, ' _Fuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa-'_

Vergil let out an irritated sigh. No Yamato hunting today it would seem.

Ruby began to choke on her brownie in response. She gasped for air as she reached her hand up to the heavens begging for a savior. Blake went behind her and patted her back hard enough to move the brownie.

Ruby swallowed the brownie, "Thanks Blake." Ruby sheepishly smiled before she remembered why she began choking, "And why is he going on a date!?"

"Because I know that extreme measures have to be taken to get Yin to socialize." Yang stared at said person.

Yin blankly stared back, "But I'm bus-"

"NO, your _friend_ can wait!" Yang shut him down not allowing him to have an excuse.

"Yeah Yang he's busy and I'm sure he'll warm up over time." Weiss tried to convince Yang so she can get out of this.

Yang didn't budge, "Nope you two are breaking the ice today!"

" _You know I would like to express my opinion on this…"_ Yin didn't know if he should be flattered or frightened that this was one of the lengths Yang was willing to go in order for him to socialize with teammates.

" _Knowing your sister that's not going to happen."_

"I'll go." Blake said just as she finished her fish. She wiped her face with a napkin as her teammates gave her looks of awe. She raised a brow, "What? Something wrong?"

Yang blinked a few times, "No, I-I think we just didn't expect it."

"Ok." Blake got in view of Yin, "What time and place?"

" _Fuck fuck fuck."_ Yin was doing his best to think of something as quickly as possible.

During Yin's panic Vergil took over, "How about a walk around the city after classes are over? It would be a good way to learn our surroundings." Vergil handed control back to Yin.

"Ok, sounds good to me." Blake got up to place her tray with the dirty stacks.

" _You're welcome."_ Vergil was pleased with himself.

Yin however was not pleased, " _I didn't come to Beacon for this!"_

The time came for the pair to go on their _date_ soon after their classes ended for the day. They didn't dress up at all choosing to wear their usual attire.

"So why did you volunteer to go with me?" Yin asked as the pair walked out of the main gate of Beacon.

"Wait until we're farther away." Blake said as she glanced behind her. "They're following us."

Yin sighed, "Of course they are." Yin wasn't surprised in the slightest. He smirked as an idea came to mind. He turned to her with a smirk, "Want to lose them?"

Blake gave a faint smile, "Lead the way."

The two walked by a few buildings until Yin turned into an alleyway with Blake following next to him.

Yin looked up at the wall, "I hear the rooftops are nice this time of year." He took a few steps back before leaping upwards higher than he thought he could. He ended up going all the way to the top without having to use the other side of the alley.

Yin waved from the top, "Show off." Blake leaped side to side of the alley walls to the very top.

For her last jump Yin caught her, "You seem to like rooftops, any reason why?"

He let go of her now that she was secure, "The view is calming to me." He took a quick peak downwards watching his sisters along with Weiss pass by from below.

He took a seat on the roof, "So I probably know why already, but why did you want to come with me?"

She frowned, "Well I realized my teammate is on the most wanted list at Atlas, has a history with killing people, raided multiple Atlas facilities along with being part of one of the biggest heist in history." Blake crossed her arms, "What are you even doing here?"

Yin took in a deep breathe, "Can't a guy spend time with his sisters?" He honestly wasn't too surprised she confronted him. "Speaking of raiding what happened to Adam?"

She turned away, "I don't want to talk about him." Yin heard guilt and shame as she turned, she definitely left him.

"Hmm, I thought he was alright until he murdered that cop." Yin stared at the clouds making out shapes and patterns, one of which looked like a cat.

Blake hesitated for a brief moment, "I realized it was you from your...I really don't know how, but from your atmosphere."

Yin frowned, puzzled by what she meant, "I don't think I have the same vibe without my mask."

"No it's not that, it's like…" She held her head in thought. "Sinister and ominous. It kinda gives me goosebumps."

"Huh, well I don't know what to say to that."

Yin couldn't help but to wonder, " _Hey Vergil does that have anything to do with my powers?"_

Vergil responded after a brief moment, " _I'd assume so. If you recall during your trip to Atlas those who lived described a similar feeling when you awakened Devil Aura."_

Yin's face turned blank, " _I remember."_

Blake sat a small distance away from him "Your spacing out." She stated with annoyance.

Yin blinked a few times, "My bad."

The two sat in silence for a while neither of them speaking a word as they look off into the distance admiring the city as the sun began to set.

Yin broke the silence, "So anything you want to do?"

"Read." She deadpanned, "But I guess we could go back. I only wanted to confirm whether or not you're him."

"We literally just got here." Yin sighed, he really just wanted to just enjoy the peace.

"Well unless you're ok with the awkward silence." Blake said.

Yin shrugged, "It was never awkward to me."

" _Just go back, there's no point in continuing. We can use this time to figure out that cryptic hint instead."_

" _Yeah I see your point."_ Yin gave in to his mentor's wishes, though he made a good point.

Yin stood up turning towards Blake, "Do you want to get some food before heading back?"

Blake stood as her eyes lit up, "Tuna?!" She asked quickly with excitement.

"...Well I was thinking we could get some chow mein for the others." He was not expecting that reaction from Blake at all. It reminded him of Tina in a way.

' _Speaking of Tina…'_ Yin took a quick glance at his scroll. Fifteen messages from Tina, of course.

Yin leaped off the edge of the building with Blake following behind him. Like cats they both landed on their feet, a few people passing by sent them odd looks before going about their own business.

Yin turned back to Blake, "One more thing Blake."

"Yeah?"

Yin's eyes flickered blue, "Don't tell anyone."

"I can't believe we lost them so fast!" Yang hopped in Yin's hammock frustrated. The group had returned to their dorm after searching for Yin and Blake around town.

"On the contrary I'm glad we did! I don't want to be labeled as a stalker." Weiss sat on her bed, while Ruby did the same on the top bunk.

"Maybe it would've been better to leave him alone Yang. He'll come around I'm sure of it." Ruby didn't want Yin to shut himself in just because Yang was pushing him to talk more.

Yang sighed as made the hammock begin to swing slightly, "I just want to help him." She closed her eyes.

Weiss looked up at Ruby, "Why is it Yang is so concerned about Yin?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head, "It's because he doesn't really talk to people outside of me and Yang, and if he does he's secretive about it."

"I don't think that's unusual maybe he just wants privacy?" Weiss suggested with a shrug.

Yang shook her head, "This last summer vacation I finally got him to say who his _friend_ in Vale is." Yang exhaled, "Turns out he was lying. He has been going to Vale almost every weekend for years to be trained by a guy named Vergil."

"Like from the Legend of Sparda." Ruby added just as the door slid open with Yin and Blake entering with two plastic bags.

Yin stopped and stared at Yang as the door closed behind him, "Can you get off my hammock?"

She gave him a coy smirk, "Want to trade it for my bed?"

"No." He deadpanned as he carried her off bridal style to her bed.

Ruby dropped down from the bunk, "You guys came back fast."

Yin handed her the bag containing food, "Well there's no point in continuing if someone gets uncomfortable." He dug out a plastic container from the bag and hopped on his hammock.

Yang turned to Blake as they were handed out their containers, "Was it because he keep dozing off?"

Blake sat next to her partner, "Kinda."

Weiss looked at her containing with a mix of suspicion and disgust, "You put food in plastic?!"

Yin held back laughter, "You're...joking right?"

His two sister fell into a fit of laughter as Weiss turned red with embarrassment as she tried to defend herself while Blake watched with amusement as she ate.

In the midst of this Yin looked at the messages Tina sent him, _Are we heading out tonight?_

 _Yes._


	10. Chapter 9

**AN**

 **Ruin:** **I'm sorry for the delay finals are now over! It's all good!**

 **Ruin:** **To all those who reviewed thank you! You lead the final push at the end!**

 **(BETA/Editor WANTED! Preferably some who likes RWBY and DMC)**

 _ **Yin status**_

 _ **Human: 89%**_

 _ **Demon: 11%**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

It was a little over ten PM here in Vale, I surprisingly managed to escape the clutches of my sister. I swear she gets way too clingy at times. I leaped on the roof of another building awaiting for Tina to catch up.

She landed properly but something a little off. She had been almost completely silent since we left Junior's to pick up my gear. "Something on your mind?" I ask her as I adjusted the Rouge Branwen mask it was placed a little too low in a rush.

She took a deep breath, "No...it's nothing." She looked downwards avoiding eye contact. A bad sign in general.

I sighed already guessing what was probably bothering her, "Is it because we haven't been talking as much lately?"

She looked at me like a sad puppy, "Well yeah." Tina turned away, "But it's ok, I understand."

Under my mask I rolled my eyes there was more to it than that, "Just spill it all out." I crossed my arms in wait.

She hesitated for a brief moment in thought before turning back towards me. She took a deep breath before speaking, "I've honestly been a little upset at you wanted me to move into Vale so we can go out on jobs but that turned out to be a lie, and you take forever to respond to my text messages half the time. SO YEAH! I'm a little pissed off." After realizing she raised her voice she backed away nervously awaiting my response.

' _Ok...so it's clear mistakes were made on my part.'_ I accepted that part of course.

" _Good your acknowledging your mistakes."_

I tuned back to my surroundings. "I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you and for lying." I took a few steps forward placing my hand on her shoulder, "It's been difficult to communicate with you lately that's not going to change for a while."

She exhaled tiredly, "Did you lie because of what Roman has that belongs to you?"

I nodded, "Without that scroll I lost contact with an ally in a position of power within Atlas's White Fang branch."

"You don't remember the number?" She asked with annoyance.

"I do, but exchanging information with her on a regular scroll has the risk of being intercepted. I don't want that." I removed my hand from her shoulder taking a few steps back as I did so.

She took a deep breath, "Ok I'm sorry."

"Your anger is understandable Tina." I turned to the streets of Vale gazing across the city. "I'll try to hang out with you outside of _this."_ I placed my hand over my mask feeling its icy cold metal against my fingertips.

Tina stood next to me, gazing at the people below going about their business like a bird resting on a street light. "Do you have any leads on Roman?"

"Other than he's teaming up with the Fang no." I glanced over at a nearby dust shop watching a few hunters and civilians entering and leaving. "We could always scout out Dust store locations."

"And banks?"

"And banks." I confirmed as I looked through my scroll tuning into police channels for any useful information.

" _Yin!"_

Startled I jolted in place nearly dropping my scroll. Tina look at me with concern.

"Are you ok?" She held my shoulder as I turned away staring off distance feeling at odd presence. It felt primal, wild and burning with rage.

" _I feel it too."_ I responded.

" _Stay on your guard."_

" _I will, but this could be fun."_ I calmly stood as the presence drew closer by the millisecond homing in like a missle.

"Yin!" Tina turned behind us away from the ledge.

 **A few minutes ago**

Whistling as he watch White Fang members carry crates of Dust out of the store. A few of the men had staff at gunpoint and huntsman taken out by himself and Vacuo.

A short female member of the Fang joined leaning on the wall beside him, "I was informed about _him_ Vale."

Vale tilted his red lensed glasses down, "Is that so?"

She leaned in closer whispering in his ear as to prevent eavesdropping, "Yes it is, so what did A tell you to do?"

Vale smirked as sirens off in the distance were heard approaching, "To evaluate him. Simple as that."

Vale watched as a orange haired man with a white coat approached with a look of annoyance "Who said you could slack off? This is a team effort no lone wolves...even though _some_ of you are part wolf." Roman Torchwick glanced at Vacuo as he spoke.

She growled in response. Roman stood still for a few moments seemingly ignoring the growl, "I didn't think I had any of Junior's men sticking with me after I lost a few." Roman ignored Vacuo as he addressed Vale sparking tick marks to grow on her head.

Vale smirked, "I may be dressed as one of his men." Vale moved his hat revealing his icy blue eyes, "But I am no longer associated with him." He returned his hat to its original position.

Roman clicked his tongue, "Fine by me, but some of these animals aren't going to be too happy to hear about another human joining in."

"I'll be fine." Vale waved him off.

Roman turned away as he pulled a cigar out of his pocket, "Alright guys everyone pack up and head to your buddy vans! We're done here!"

Vacuo fumed as she watched him leave, "Tch, asshole." She turned to Vale, "What does evaluate mean?"

Vale press his hand against his head, "I forget you didn't get an education."

"EDUCATION IS FOR WIMPS!" She shook his tuxedo's collar shaking him in place.

Vale merely chuckled she continued, "It means to test or judge."

She stopped the shaking, "Can I test him for you?" She gave him wolf pup eyes as she begged.

Vale attempted to look the other way but was already caught in her gaze. He put his arms up in surrender, "Alright, alright, just don't kill him."

Vacuo gained a wide smile before she darted out of the build nearly knocking over fellow White Fang members as she took off into the night.

 **Present**

Vergil's presence dimmed as he watched through my own eyes.

I faced the possible threat. "A White Fang member?" I questioned, frowning under my mask.

The Fang member pulled off her hood and removed her mask as she smirk with anticipation: she had long messy and upkeep white hair with light chocolate brown skin, and she had wolf ears a white as snow. I couldn't help but to notice her soft facial appearance. A shame she seemed so...messy.

"I guess so, _Yin._ " She smirked as I glared at Tina who turned the other way with regret knowing that she made a mistake.

I sighed as I turned back to the stranger, "Since you know who I am now how about you introduce yourself?"

"Call me Vacuo."

I was put into ease now know that I wasn't going to be attacked, well not right now at least. "You tracked me down for a reason it would seem judging by by how fast you got here." I placed my hand over White Viper's grip ready to make the first strike if needed.

"You sensed me coming?" She briefly pretended to look apologetic, "Sorry but my Devil Arm got very _excited_."

My eyes widened under my mask, " _So that's what that feeling was."_

Tina slowly turned her head, "Yin we should-" Tina stopped mid way through her sentence with Vacuo right in front of her as if she teleported.

"Should what? Leave? Sorry but I'm here to evalu...TEST I'm here to test you!" She backed away giving Tina some breathing room. "And if I don't like what I see." A evil smile grew on her face, "Then your dead."

Tina blinked a few times, "I was gonna say we should be careful…"

I swiftly turned to Tina as I activated the White Viper, "Don't use the _sword!_ " True to the weapons name a release button was pressed allowing the weapon to extend like a wip. I struck where Vacuo stood only to find that she had vanished.

I let out a sigh already feeling an unfamiliar weight on my shoulder, I slowly turned. "Come on you really expected that to hit me?" She whispered inviting anger into my chest. I remained calm.

I abruptly thrusted my elbow into her chest, shuffling away immediately after blade in hand.

"Cheap shot, but it's a shame we all have aura." She taunted.

"Tina." I called out she turned to me, "Together." White Viper reverted back to its compact form substituting it for Scorzien. Tina followed suit summoning her Devil Arm, Skippy: a organic based weapon that arms Tina with black gauntlets, greaves giving her a boost in strength and speed, aling with a large tail she can lean on to deliver a powerful kangaroo kick.

I moved first with Tina right beside me utilizing both my pincers and tail stinger. Vacuo's eyes widened in surprise but shifted into a hubris smirk as she avoided the attacks. "Alright then let's play with Devil Arms."

Tina now came in with a right roundhouse kick only for it to be blocked by a black glowing gauntlet and greaves resembling a mane. A pure light shined in the veins of the weapon. Tina didn't let it stop her, she continued to punch and kick. Vacuo matched her blow for blow with ease as she smiled.

Observing for any weakness I was only a few paces away. I recognized the weapon immediately, I never saw it in person but I know its name. ' _Beowulf…'_ I thought to myself as I prepared to rejoin the fight.

I came in from the side not wanting to strike from behind like a coward. I jabbed at her Devil Arm covering it along with her whole arm in ice on contact.

Using the opportunity Tina activated her semblance, golden energy surrounded her like a blanket as Tina kicked at Vacuo's gut only to be blocked by a raised knee. Light erupted from the ice releasing her arm.

Vacuo took a step out of the fight to rub her arm aggressively. "Why would do that you cunt?!" Her teeth chattered as she began to shiver.

Under my mask I smirked, "Afraid of a little cold?"

"Bitch this is FREEZING!" Her body began to glow white with power as Beowulf glowed. She breathed a sigh of relief, "I love you Beowulf."

Tina didn't spare her another moment as the combined power of her semblance and Devil Arm began to give her an edge over Vacuo.

' _Looks like I'll be playing support then.'_ I thought to myself as I struck my stinger into the roof freezing the whole rooftop over. The two nearly fell over grabbing each others hand as they struggled to push the other over.

It was clear they didn't know how to ice skate, but thanks to Scorzien it was the same as walking for me. I walked over as Tina and Vacuo continued to struggle their hands still locked.

As I approached Vacuo struggled more to pushover Tina or at least break free of her grip.

I stopped next to where their hands met, "This seems like quite the predicament your in." I stared down Vacuo she glared angrily in return with a low growl.

I held the top part of my mask and pulled on the bottom removing half. I took in a deep breath and exhaled a icy mist traveling from her legs upwards.

Tina released her when it was clear that she wasn't going to be able to move. The ice traveled like a crawling venom stopping only at her neck.

"YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF ELSA!" She screamed in fury struggling to move within the ice.

I crossed my arms as Tina walked up to Vacuo with a playful smile. "Booop." She poked the peak of her nose. She took a few steps back bracing herself for the storm.

Tick marks grew on Vacuo's head, "I ALREADY HAVE VALE DOING THAT SHIT TO ME AND I DON'T NEED IT FROM YOU!" She jerked her head back and forth as she growled.

"It would seem that you allowed your confidence get the better of you." It was disappointing in a way.

White aura engulfed her filling the area with untamed demonic energy.

"WHAT KIND OF ICE IS THIS?!" She cried out as she allowed the white aura to fade away.

I chuckled as I reattached the bottom portion of my mask, "The demon kind."

"But I broke out of it before!" She whined as she let her head drop in surrender. Beowulf begrudgingly faded away from beneath the ice in response.

"More concentrated." I merely replied. I turned to Tina, "Nicely done, I might have been in trouble on my own."

She tilted her head knowingly scratching the back of her head, "Well...we were almost in trouble. I only ate 4000 calories today and I nearly ran out of power during that fight." She placed her hands on her hip allowing her Devil Arm to disappear in a flash of light.

"JUST LET ME OUT!" Vacuo screamed, "I HATE THE COLD!" She began to whimper as tears began to stream down.

Her eyes softened as she gave me puppy eyes bending her wolf ears downwards. My heart froze for a second, ' _Why the hell does this always remind me of Ruby?'_

Vergil's presence returned, " _Integrate her, we need to know how she got that Devil Arm."_

I nodded as I accepted Vergil's request and Vacuo's plea.

I tapped on the ice covering her. Shattering it away like broken glass. Vacuo crouched hugging her knees as her teeth chattered.

I looked downwards at her, "How did you get that Devil Arm?"

"C-can you wait?" Vacuo didn't even look at him, she was too focused on trying to get warm. "ACHUU!" She sneezed.

Tina turned to me, "I feel kinda bad now…"

I let out a sigh, "Well I may or may not have given her hyperthermia."

"We should take her somewhere." Tina walked up to Vacuo and embraced her.

"H-Hey g-get off!" She protested but didn't fight her off she instead allowed herself to bath in Tina's warmth.

I looked downwards on the streets of Vale, down below the building they were on top of people were watching with their scrolls recording all of what had just occurred.

In fact he didn't notice it before but a civilian drone flew overhead for a better view. Whomever was piloting the drone now aware that the Rouge Branwen spotted him made the drone retreat into the city.

' _News networks are gonna have a field day with that footage.'_ I backed away from the ledge.

"Any ideas on where we could go?" I asked allowing Scorzien to disappear in a blue flash.

"Uh...Junior's?" She shrugged as she lifted Vacuo up who surprisingly didn't complain. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Junior's is the best I can think of as well." Off in the distance Bullheads now made their approach to the frozen roof.

Tina let go of Vacuo turning around allowing her back to be facing Vacuo, "Want a piggyback ride?"

Vacuo rolled her eyes as she climbed on, "I don't really have a choice."

"Try to leave and you'll become a living popsicle." I threaten as she hid behind Tina.

"Fack you!" She peaked above Tina's shoulder sticking out her tongue tauntingly.

' _...I feel like she's younger than she looks.'_ I thought to myself as Tina leaped off the roof starting off the trip to Junior's club.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **If you would like to become an editor DM me on discord which is Nightwolf80555 (Xbox1)#8110 Or leave a review.**

 **Ruin:** **Also I just wanted to experiment a bit with my writing so the original style will return next week!**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN**

 **Ruin: WELCOME BACK, first off I would like to thank all of those who have followed and favorited the story. Seriously we had quite a number of people join in this last week! (Edit almost a month)**

 **Ruin: Also the spot to become a beta/editor is still wide open! Please let me know if your interested!**

 _Reviews (ish)_

 **To:** Guest/AzazelTheHybrid9

 **Ruin:** I'm flattered, but you seem really passionate about that story idea. I say no one can bring your idea to life better than YOU. Don't wait for someone else to make it. Let yourself try at least!

(FUCK I FORGOT ROUGE AND ROGUE ARE WORDS)

 _ **Yin status**_

 _ **Human: 89%**_

 _ **Demon: 11%**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs._

* * *

Yin hadn't seen _this_ many bullheads chase him since he was in Atlas. There was at least a dozen judging by all the roaring engines. It felt like he was next to airplane about to take off. A few of the bullheads had their doors slid open with gunmen opening fire on them. Thankfully they went to storm trooper school, so Aura reserves wasn't much of a problem.

"Yin! I don't think Junior's is an option anymore!" Tina yelled over the roaring engines with Vacuo on her back trying to block out the sounds as she tried to stay warm.

"I figured!" Yin glanced down below as he leaped to the next rooftop. He spotted several police cars trying to keep up along with Atlas military vehicles in the mix.

" _You might have to fight your way out of this."_ Vergil suggested as he assessed the current situation.

A bullet zipped past Yin's mask, " _I know, but if I do there WILL be a massacre and that wouldn't exactly look good in the eyes of Tina or our friend in the Atlas fang."_

From the pizza establishment he was about to leap onto next several Atlesian Knights. The black and red humanoid droids readied their blades awaiting for their targets to make their move.

Yin took in a deep breath taking a glance back at Tina, " _...Fine."_

Under his mask a sea of blue consumed the crimson red of his eyes as he tapped into his demonic power. He called forth two sets of summon blades surrounding both himself and Tina protectively.

The droids opened fire as Yin leaped across shooting out a few of his summoned blades as he did so. He rolled onto the building and without missing a beat the White Viper was out of its neutral state ready to serve its purpose.

He moved side to side in a black blur as he avoided allowing his aura to take unnecessary damage. In a upwards slice the first droid was disposed of. It's circuitry falling out like intestines.

Don't ask how he knows what that looks like.

With the attention on the Rogue Branwen, Tina was safely able to make it across. She glanced at Vacuo with a hopeful look, "Are you able to fight by any chance?"

Unknowingly to her the blades that surrounded her took the liberty of stealing two of Yin's kills just as he was about to slice them simultaneously as if to spite their summoner.

Vacuo leaned into Tina's back more as she rubbed her head against Tina's shoulder blade, "Probably...but it's still so cold."

Half of the remaining four droids decided it would be a good idea to engage the Branwen with their blades instead of guns. If they were self-aware they would have found that choice to be a mistake.

The first one sliced at his neck with killing intent, Yin parried with the White Viper allowing his rotating summoning blades to finish the job without much effort.

Yin honed his sight on the second approaching one blindly firing with its left side while simultaneously winding its bladed right arm in a fashion that obviously stated it was going for a stab. Yin defected the few bullets that came near him before allowing one of the summon blades to neutralize the remaining droid by engraving itself into its mechanical skull.

Yin took a quick glance around him, Tina still had five blades surrounding her since another two were used to destroy the slightly smarter droids. Very slightly.

Overhead the roaring of engines came with the dozen Bullheads that had pursued them now came to a stop hovering just above the building at a supposedly safe distance.

Blinding lights were set on Tina and the Rogue Branwen as if they were performers on a stage with the aircrafts as the lighting crew. "THIS IS THE VALE POLICE, WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED." A male voice announced as the doors of the vehicles slid open with men aiming their weapons down at them.

Vacuo growled at the loud volume, "WELL NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" She didn't yell over a speaker or a microphone but she was definitely loud enough to be heard by those within the aircrafts if only barely.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU AND YOUR ACCOMPLICES BRANWEN." The voice declared.

Yin chuckled under his mask, "I've never seen Vale get this tight in their security."

Tina moved over next to Yin as she looked past the blinding lights to the aircrafts. "Me neither."

Yin took slow steps to the edge of the building with his hands half way up not wanting an officer to get trigger happy. A quick glance into the streets gave Yin all the information he needed.

"Ten cop cars and three Atlas vehicles." Yin was about to move away from ledge before he spotted a convoy of five white vans driving straight towards the small mass of police cars from his side of the street.

"Umm sir this is NOT a good idea!" The faunus driver was just told to park right next to a freaking group of police cars of course his sanity would tell him no.

Roman sat next to the driver still calm about the situation, "Shush it's ok, were just going to pick someone up real quick and we'll be gone as if nothing happened." Roman shrugged as he lit his cigar nonchalantly.

From back the ex-henchman of Junior smirked, "You know." A red hand cannon with orange veins illuminated with embers flowing off like a sea of lanterns manifested in his left hand.

His Devil Arm.

Vale moved his hand to the window button letting it roll down slowly, "I think we could all use a little fresh air." He aimed his iron out the window straight at the flock of Bullheads.

 ***BANG***

A stream of red aura left the barrel in a straight line unaffected by gravity or any law of physics. The lazer completely vaporized the Bullhead into mere embers.

"Holy shit." The driver commented as he stared in complete awe.

Vale smirked at his weapons destruction power while noticing piercing blue eyes glaring at him from above.

Vale simply waved at the Rogue Branwen with his hand cannon before moving his arm back in the vehicle. Just in time for the driver to make a violent 180 turn with the other vans following suit.

Roman turned from his seat to address all the White Fang members in the van, "Alright ladies show time! Roguey did us a huge favor keeping the cops off us, so it's only fair we return the favor!" With that the back doors were opened wide and chaos ensued.

Yin was startled to say the least and so was his mentor, he could feel it. He glared down at the user of the destructive Devil Arm. " _I knew other hybrids existed but...this many."_ Yin clenched his fist. " _Is absurd."_

" _More reason to gain power...and fast."_

Yin sighed as the cops from the Bullheads jumped ship after processing what had just occurred meant they were not safe in the air. " _Indeed."_ Yin readied his weapon prepared to cut down those that dared to fire.

A few of the police that had decided to wisely leave the Bullhead were just in time to witness the rest of the flock be vaporized in a sea of red embers. Awestruck in the show of power many of them dropped their weapons and just left amusingly enough. Others had decided to do their jobs and aim their weapons; targeting the Rogue Branwen. "Are you going to do anything tonight Tina or are you just-"

Tina cut him off from leaping over him with Vacuo no longer on her back, "Yes!" She quickly replied delivering a sidekick on one of the officers faces. Vacuo zipped past Yin, she attacked the cops with enough ferocity to match an animal using her sharp claws to slice at their throats.

"I noticed she's quite strong for a quarter demon." A familiar voice came from behind him.

Yin turned to face him, "You again." In front of Yin was the same white haired member of Junior's gang who had been annoying him with questions he didn't need answers to.

Vale held a coy smirk as he removed his red shades revealing the same icy blue colored eyes as Vergil. "Yep, it's been a little while hasn't it?"

"..."

" _I'm beginning to notice a pattern with all these other hybrids."_ Yin's eyes narrowed as he allowed his weapon to return to its neutral state.

" _...As am I."_ Vergil spoke with anger hidden in his words. " _...We'll speak about this another time."_ With Vergil's presence almost completely faded from Yin's mind abruptly.

' _Yeah, he knows what I suspect.'_

Vale clicked his tongue, "Don't talk much? That's fine." He shrugged.

"Who's side?" The Rogue Branwen asked as he walked slowly to Vale with caution.

He raised his eyebrows as he coyly smiled, "Your side."

"Don't act smart with me." Yin threatened, "You know what I'm referring to."

Vale smirked, "Are you referring to family?"

Like a earthquake a large explosion shook the building just as Tina and Vacuo finished their foes. The fiery explosion engulfed many of the police vehicles while only taking one that belonged to the White Fang. "WOOOO! That's what I call awesome!" A male White Fang member climbed up to the side of the building with rock on hand symbols up in the air.

A female member climbed up next to him with white rabbit ears, "That...was the stupidest thing you've EVER done…" As if she had just ran a mile her breaths were rapid and deep.

A third member who appeared to be a higher ranking member judging by his clothing, much larger mask, and tattoos on his arm popped up next to them, "He's always like this...by the way Roman says to get in before things get too hairy." With that the third faunus was gone dragging along the other two with him.

Vale chuckled, "Shall we be off then?" Vale motioned the Rogue Branwen and Tina to follow.

"VALE!" He was almost knocked off balance by the sudden weight on his back, "I'm cold!" Vale unwillingly became Vacuo's ride.

As the two moved ahead of them Yin turned to Tina, "Stay on your guard." She nodded as she was about to pass him until he held a firm grip on her shoulder, "And we need to talk after this."

Her eyes widened but soon softened in sadness and understanding, "I know…"

The two partners in crime caught up the others taking their seat in the van with the doors closing immediately after words. A familiar face turned towards the passengers from the front. "Been a while Roguey!" Roman greeted as the van abruptly made a 180 turn away from the damaged cop vehicles causing its many passengers to brace to stay in their seats.

"EEEP!" Vacuo clinged to Vales arm with her eyes shut as the van made a sharp turn as if they were in a high speed chase...which they weren't in. If anything law enforcement was avoiding them after that mess.

"Drop that nickname already." The Rogue Branwen grunted irritably. Tina right beside Yin held onto the corners of the seat for her life while turning a little green.

"We're old pals aren't we?" Roman said as the van nearly ran over a homeless man jaywalking in the light nearly frozen in the headlights like a dear.

"Ha gayyyyy." The male member commented receiving a glare from Roman, an elbow from his hare faunus friend, and a few chuckles from Vale.

Yin resisted the sudden urge to attempt a judgment cut without Yamato, ' _I want to kill that guy.'_

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **Alright now for my list of excuses for why this was delayed: D2, DMC research/hype, SAT, death of a close family friend. There you go!**

 **Ruin:** **So I want to discuss one thing I realized over the time between now and last update. I don't like RWBY that much anymore volume 6 has driven me away by some of the choices made and I hope you guys respect that. This story will continue but the official update time I'm considering turning into once every 2 weeks instead of every week. It's just more convenient.**

 **Ruin:** **Canz I have beta reader/editor/partner? Plz...Later!**

 **Ps: can't wait for April fools day :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN**

 **Ruin: I'M MOTIVATED, DMC 5 is sick!...I've just been watching a streamer play...big sad (YA BOI JUST GOT DMC5 A DAY AFTER WRITING THIS AN). And to all of the new followers welcome aboard!**

 **Ruin:** **Before we begin I want to make a clear statement. I have a duty to see this fanfiction through, I'M NOT ABANDONING and YES I will return to writing the Destiny x Rwby story that's just sitting in my profile once this is complete. Well unless I feel like doing the Avatar one I got in my head.**

 **Ruin:** **Let us begin**

 _ **Yin status**_

 _ **Human: 88%**_

 _ **Demon:12%**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs'._

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since Yin and Tina had received a ride from the White Fang. The atmosphere silent as Bullheads roared overhead hunting for any vehicle associated with the terrorist group. Because of the all the vehicle drivers agreed it would be wise to split up to avoid being caught, but this could have as many cons as it does pros.

"That's the fifth time they came this close." The driver muttered, he prepared for any opportunity to start the van and move onward without being detected.

Twiddling with thumbs Roman turned to the passengers, "Welp, Rogue you sure know how to piss them off."

Yin sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed trying to pass the time by running through simulations in his mind, "Not my fault this happened, but admittedly did make my objective so much easier." The Rouge Branwen opened his eyes gazing at Roman who stared back.

He smirked as he leaned his seat back, "Did you miss me that much?"

"Not in the slightest. Do you still have what belongs to me?" Yin allowed Roman to see his eyes flash from crimson to blue just so he would understand what would happen if he answered incorrectly.

Roman rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to what was in front of the van, "Yeah, yeah, Neo is hanging onto it."

Yin closed his eyes once more, "Good."

"Who's the girl you're with by the way?" Roman asked as the vehicle made its move to a safe location, wherever that would be.

Yin let out an annoyed sigh, "None of your bus-"

"His partner." Tina blurted out, "I'm his partner."

Roman turned to Tina with interest, "Wow, and I thought you were asexual Roguey."

Tina quickly turned away from Yin as soon as that assumption was made, "W-we're not _that_ kind of partners!"

' _Tina...what the hell am I supposed to do with you?'_ Yin mentally facepalmed as he remained silent.

"I ship it." The White Fang member with a deathwish muttered a bit too loudly.

The lieutenant amongst them glared at him, "Jason, I know you like to mess around, but not with this guy."

' _Monty fucken Oum I remember this guy now. We went so the same damn high school.'_ Yin realized after hearing the name.

The now named member smiled chee _kily_ , "We're on the same side what's the worst that could happen?"

Tina stared blankly at Yin, "Should I tell him about the pizza guy?"

"Wait, what?" Jason eyes widened slightly in fear.

"Let it be a mystery." The Rouge Branwen calmly stated.

"Well I for one am quite curious as to what happened." Vale commented as Vacuo leaned on him fast asleep.

"You and I are not done just so you know." The Rouge Branwen reminded.

Vale smirked as he and Yin stared at each other for about five seconds before Vale broke it off, "I'm looking forward to it." He turned towards Vacuo beginning to stroke her forehead affectionately like a father would his daughter.

The vehicle slowed as pulled up to a familiar setting. "Phew, alright we're as safe as can be now." The driver breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled into the warehouse section of the docks.

Tina with concern was about to speak but was quickly cut off, "I know." Yin acknowledged.

Yin remained calm as the van moved towards a block he is _very_ familiar with, ' _All this time...their hideout is literally in the same block as ours...HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE?!'_ He wanted to slap himself for not at least checking if anyone else was using the warehouses.

The van pulled up to a warehouse that seemed to have been barely finished with its construction, it was attached to a separate warehouse that within it housed the other vans and an assortment of other vehicles. Dock workers went about their business as if this was all normal to them.

The vehicle parked next to the other vans with men outside prepared to transport the stolen goods, "Those workers are all sympathizers?" The Branwen asked as the humming of the engine ended with the key's removal.

A female rabbit member of the fang answered, "Yea they pretty much are. They get paid extra to cover our tracks."

"Hm." Yin was definitely impressed, but it still pales in comparison to the Atlas White Fang branch, just in his opinion.

Roman was the first to exit the vehicle with his arms spread out wide like he was at the front of a cruise ship. "Ahh it's good to be back." Roman smiled as he made his move out of the vehicle storage room.

Vale rose from his seat carrying a sound asleep Vacuo on his back, "As much as I would like to talk, Rouge Branwen, it'll have to happen another time." Vale stepped out of the vehicle followed by the rest of the members on board.

"They are _really_ close by." Tina noted as she made her way out of the vehicle with Yin right behind her.

"Mask on." He reminded taping her shoulder.

Tina rolled her eyes when she exited pulling up a cloth that covered up to her nose. The hood covered the majority of her head minus some hair that flowed out. "Happy now?" She asked as if a teen finally did what their parent wanted them to do.

Yin frowned under his mask, "I don't think your eating habits have anything to do with your change." Yin walked past her, he walked at a speedy pace to catch up with Roman.

 **Vergil**

Vergil paced through the empty white void of nothingness back and forth like a pendulum lost in the motion. "No, no, you're overthinking." Vergil spoke to himself trying to stay calm. "If my father really is alive...THEN WHY DIDN'T HE APPEAR BEFORE DAMMIT!" He slammed an empty scabbard into the void.

The white void shifted and distorted as if trying to provide an answer, " **Perhaps I could be of assistance son of Sparda."** The void transformed from empty white to dark with ice spikes scattered like rocks on a ocean floor as the icy scorpion demon, Scorzien appeared.

Vergil regained his composure swiftly as the demon made his presence known, "Go on."

 **Yin**

"What happened to the fifth van, Roman?" Adam arms crossed stood in his way of the exit to the vehicle garage like a gate.

Roman merely played it off with a smile, "Well sacrifices had to be made." From the depths of his coat pockets he pulled out a large cigar.

"It better had been worth it." Adam was more annoyed than he was angry, he's past that point since this isn't the first time something went missing under criminal's watch.

"Oh trust me it was." Roman with a smug smile and a lit cigar in his hand gave a mock bow before moving to the side revealing the Rogue Branwen and Tina.

A small smirk grew on Adam's face, "It's been a while, Branwen." Adam held out his hand as a gesture.

Under his mask, Yin grew a faint smirk of his own, "Indeed it has been." Yin accepted the gesture and the two exchanged a firm handshake.

Adam looked past, Yin to come in eye contact with Tina, "Good to see you as well, _Shadow_." Adam said the cover name as if there was something comical about it.

Tina turned bright red before forcefully pulling down her hood over her face. "Ahhhhhh shut up! I _hate_ that name so much!"

Adam chuckled in remembrance, "Well that hasn't changed at all."

"As much as hate cutting this wonderful reunion short," Roman cut in between the two, "But, I brought them here because they could definitely help us with our business."

Adam's smirk faded away upon hearing that, "It isn't any of their concern."

"That's putting it rather vaguely." The Rogue Branwen stepped to the side of Roman so he can be in sight of both individuals followed by Tina.

"True, it may not be any of their concern, but you know after I first met..." Roman quickly glanced at Adam, "You know who, she asked me quite a bit about you, Roguey."

"Don't call me that first off, second who exactly is this mystery woman?" He was beginning to feel irritated that he was being left out of the loop.

"That would be me." A sweet seductive voice like honey spoke from behind Adam.

Adam's face shifted from calmness to an enraged beast locked in chains, but only for a moment. He moved out her way allowing the five to form a small circle.

If someone could manage to be beautiful in both voice and body then this woman is the embodiment of such a person, she definitely knew that she had a level of perfection just by natural looks alone. In her amber eyes there was a carried sense of seduction. Beyond that Yin could see clearly that this woman had ambitions.

Yin stood silent as the two stared into each other's soul, assessing the other to bring about a moment of weakness that may be revealed. Neither of their fortresses faltered in the end.

The woman acknowledged him. She gave him a small knowing smile, "I took the time to search for you awhile ago...Rouge Branwen."

Yin gave her a light chuckle, "That didn't go well did it?"

Her smile widened ever so slightly into a smirk, "I just didn't feel like visiting Patch."

Yin's crimson eyes widened. He closed them as he quickly remembered to remain composed.

Roman raised his eyebrows in exaggerated surprise, "Wow, from all the way out there huh?" He shook his head as he shrugged, "I never would have guessed."

" _She's dangerous."_ Vergil had finally returned to his student's side with new reassurance.

" _You should look at what happened since you left...this woman is something else."_

" _Indeed...do as you see fit, but proceed with caution."_ Vergil watched on, curious as to how his student would handle a situation like this.

She continued to smile as she moved closer to Yin, her nail crept up his chest like an like snake she didn't stop there. Her hand moved to his mask caressing it in almost a motherly fashion.

Yin grabbed her hand, "Pardon, but you have yet to introduce yourself to me and my associate." He quickly glanced at Tina before returning his gaze to the woman.

She stared into Tina though unlike himself Tina faltered. She dodged the gaze having prefered to stare at the cold floor than to make eye contact.

Satisfied she turned to the Rouge Branwen, "My apologies, you may call me Cinder."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Ruin:** **YES, I know this section must of annoyed many of you (annoyed me to) that we are still timeline wise not even a week after the initiation. As a matter of fact we've been on a single night for 3 or 4 chapters now. Next update should be at least 5k words or more. Well it better be at least.**

 **Ruin:** **Thank you for all of your support Wattpad readers! And don't forget that spot as a helper is still open!**


	13. Chapter 12

**An**

 **Ruin: I'mma be honest this has been 90% finished for a while now I've just been stressed, worried about the future, and procrastinating.**

 _ **Yin status**_

 _ **Human: 88%**_

 _ **Demon: 12%**_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, RWBY, or any of the songs that are used. I do however own my OCs'._

* * *

 **Last Time on SoSR**

She continued to smile as she moved closer to Yin, her nail crept up his chest like a like snake yet she didn't stop there. Her hand moved to his mask caressing it in almost a motherly fashion.

Yin grabbed her hand, "Pardon, but you have yet to introduce yourself to me and my associate." He quickly glanced at Tina before returning his gaze to the woman.

She stared into Tina though unlike himself Tina faltered. She dodged the gaze having preferred to stare at the cold floor than to make eye contact.

Satisfied she turned to the Rouge Branwen, "My apologies, you may call me Cinder."

* * *

 **Currently**

" _That name...sounds familiar."_ Yin noted to himself making a mental note to look into this woman. After all it was only fair since she knows _too_ much about him.

"Very well then, Cinder." The Rogue Branwen nodded to the amber-eyed woman.

Tina took a step back suddenly as the Rouge Branwen felt arms enclose in an embrace from behind. "Uhh...there's a girl hugging you…" Tina pointed out.

"I have some stuff to take care of." Adam sighed in disappointment, "I guess I'll be seeing you around from now on." With that Adam walked off towards the lieutenant of the White Fang.

"She won't bite." In response to the Branwen the hug tightened.

Cinder smiled in amusement, "Drop by again, Rouge Branwen, I'm certain we can both help each other." Cinder walked two finger up his chest in a suggestive manner before walking away to where Yin assumed was the main White Fang base of operations.

Roman whistled as she walked off, "One hell of a chick, don't ya think?"

Practically begging for attention the hugger attempted to violently shake the Branwen to no avail. "Indeed." Yin sighed before turning to the one giving him a bear hug. "Alright, Neo...it's good to see you."

In response Neo finally released Yin, rotating around to be directly in front of him. She smiled at him joyfully. _I missed you_ , She signed embracing him in another hug, from the front this time.

A small smile grew on Yin's lips, "I know you did." He returned the hug, and after a few moments, they broke apart.

A huff of smoke blew into air as Roman exhaled, "Neo wouldn't stop nagging me about trying to find you."

Yin lightly chuckled, "I'm not surprised." Yin replied as he read the hand movements and expressions Neo was making as if she were a ninja.

 _You said over text that when we met in person again you would take me to get ice cream._ Yin rolled his eyes with a smirk as Neo began to pout childishly with her hands on her hips.

"You still remember that?" Yin chuckled, forgetting for a moment that he was still the Rouge Branwen.

"Ok." Tina stepped between the two ending their short lived conversation. She turned to Yin, "Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me about something?"

A wave of heat raised itself from Yin's chest for a brief moment, "...Of course." He sighed as he looked past Tina to Neo. "Sorry to cut this short Neo, but there are a few things I need to discuss with Tina."

Neo glared angrily at Tina as she gave the ground a quick stomp as a child would to express discontent.

"Sorry, but this has been put off for a while." Despite Neo not being able to see it, Yin gave her a small smile. "I'll see you soon."

Neo rolled her eyes as she gave him more hand signs and expressions to read, _Just text me when you have the chance, I want us to catch up._ Yin's sign language was a bit rusty but for the most part he got the message.

Then he remembered, "You have my scroll right?"

A black rectangle flew towards him moments after Yin asked. He caught between his hands and felt it's familiar shape. Last time he ever held this scroll was just as the gang wars began; at first glance one would see it as a simple thin jet black rectangle, but if it was aware that you have clearance to be a user, it would show it's true purpose.

Neo smiled as she waved goodbye as she held onto Roman's arm, "We'll see ya soon Branwen." Roman exhaled smoke as a chimney would as he smiled, "Don't keep us waiting this time around."

The Rouge Branwen nodded, "Right." He turned to Tina whom was standing by patiently, "Let's go."

 **Back at the Warehouse**

After a short walk back to base the instant the duo walked in Yin threw off his mask and cloak lazily towards the couch before taking a seat. Tina still stood by the door breathing a bit heavy like a nervous student.

With a deep breath she walked next to Yin who watched like an owl studying her body language. "You can sit down." Seeing her discomfort Yin patted an open space next to him on the couch offering her a seat

As she moved forward her shoes tapped the floor like rain drops after a light shower; nearly silent.

When she took her seat, she sat a bit further than where Yin had offered, " _I feel like she's scared or uncomfortable."_ Yin thought as the two sat in silence. " _Any...tips?"_

" _I hardly know anything about women, much less their emotions, we've established this."_ Vergil deadpanned.

" _And you were smooth with Blake regardless."_

" _..."_

Seeing as his own teacher wasn't going to be of much aid in this situation, Yin took incentive, "Tina is there something wrong?"

Tina scoffed at the question, "Of course there's something wrong."

Yin turned towards her making eye contact, "Tell me."

No answer came only silence and the sound of waves from the nearby ocean.

Had it been anyone else, they would have begun to feel aggravated, but not Yin. He was patient, perhaps too patient at times.

Tina shifted closer to him leaning back on the couch as she slowly inched closer to Yin, "It took me a while to realize it, but you've just been using me haven't you?"

Yin took in a deep breath, "It's not that way anymore."

Tina now rested on him, lying on the couch sideways, as her head rested on his chest, closing her eyes, "I know, but you're all I have left." She stated.

Yin froze, he knew she had hardships, but he couldn't be literally all that was left. He placed his hand on Tina's head, unsure of how he was supposed to react, _'She could just be exaggerating.'_

"Yin, what do you see me as?" She shyly asked as she shifted her face away from his eyes.

He paused for a moment, " _Ahhh, this is annoying as hell!"_

" _While Tina may be strong enough to create a powerful child I'd ad-"_

" _I'M NOT LOOKING FOR A GIRLFRIEND VERGIL!"_

" _You didn't let me finish..."_

"A friend." Yin answered.

Tina let out a brief sigh in disappointment, "That wasn't the word I was hoping for…" She pulled herself away from Yin sitting criss crossed next to him, "But can you see me as an equal?"

She stared at the floor as she awaited Yin's reply, Yin began to think, he and Tina had been through quite a bit together, but in the end she rarely ever spoke up; content with doing whatever Yin had wanted with little complaint. That accompanied with acting as child would, until recently that is. It made him look down on her.

"That depends." He finally answered.

Tina shifted her posture, no longer crisscrossing, but now with he knees up to her chest hugging herself, "It's because of how I act isn't it?"

Yin sighed, "Yes."

With tiredness from the long night in her eyes, Tina allowed her body to collapse on the couch like a doll, with her head on Yin's lap, "Oh."

As silence fell, the two laid next to each other in silence.

"It's a passive ability my semblance has." Tina explained, "Whenever I eat over a certain amount of calories, the energy boost is immediate. It doesn't just make me super strong; it makes me hyper...like a little kid on Halloween."

The pieces finally came together in Yin's head, "That explains _so_ much." He couldn't believe it took him so long to realize.

Tina awkwardly smiled as she watched, "Yea, it's also a good copi…" She stumbled off her sentence, realizing what she was gonna say.

"What was that you were gonna say?"

 _'It was definitely coping'_ Yin confirmed with himself.

"It's fine." She took a small breath, "It was nothing."

"Liar." Yin pursued, "You're a terrible liar."

She got up from the couch approaching the front door, "It's pretty late you know." She now leaned against the door.

Yin raised his brows, "Avoiding the subject I see. Well if you want me to leave then why are you blocking the door?"

"I'm not blocking the door," Tina said as she stiffly shifted herself away from the exit.

Amused Yin cracked a smile, "You were."

Promptly Yin dropped the smile, "It's about how you ended up in Patch, isn't it?"

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it." Tina's eyes flashed a violent purple reminiscent of when Yin's eyes would change to blue.

"It's better to get it off your chest."

Tina turned her head away in refusal.

Yin sighed as an idea struck him one that he didn't quite like, "Tell you what." He had her attention, "You tell me what happened, and in exchange, I'll tell you how I met Vergil."

Tina turn back towards him with cautious curiosity, "...Y-you really mean it?"

 **Two Years Ago**

"We are reporting live here on Atlas News Network on the continued story of the masked terrorist calling himself _the_ _Rouge Branwen,_ who has gone from stealing military property, to now robbing our kingdom's national bank with the aid of-"

"Driver, shut off the radio will you?" A man with venom and haste called from the back seat.

The driver immediately obeyed the order tapping the off button on the radio as he came to a red light.

The man sighed as he turned to a young girl in a light blue gown which complemented her light blue eyes and caramel hair. Her name is Tina Scroll, heiress to Scroll Family Industries.

He clicked his tongue, "Tina sweetie, remember the media will most likely be waiting thanks to all this trouble, so as soon as we arrive at the Schnee manor smile at the cameras and don't let out a single peep." The man paused briefly, "Understood?"

"Yes father." Tina responded as she watched the moving cars speed ahead of the limo and the other side of the lane moving opposite. It was entrancing to her vision and to her mind.

' _At least I'll be seeing Weiss again._ ' The Schnee heiress may have been a few years older than herself, but that did little to create a wall between the two heiresses. Tina let her slump over head on the window as her eyes widened in comedic fashion as she came to a sudden realization, ' _She might actually be in a bad mood now that I think about it…'_

The ringing of a scroll pulled Tina from her thoughts.

Her father in anticipation responded to the call, "Hello?...Yes we're coming up now...Yes, yes I brought my daughter along as well, why?" Abruptly as if a shadow cast over him the man's voice turned into a shallow whisper with a dark look in his eyes, "Is yours going as well?...so long as there are no incidents then fine."

Tina really didn't like the sound of that phone call, ' _That sounded weird, why did that sound like illegal 101!'_ Through her racing thoughts, Tina failed to hear the sound of the repeating clicks of cameras and the near infinite white flashes right outside her window.

' _It's OK me at least Weiss would be there…'_

' _But why would there be an incident me?!'_

' _I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DON'T WANNA BE HERE ANYMORE ME!'_

Her father shoot out a quick glare, "Wipe that look off your face. It's camera time." He opened the limo door, stepping out gracefully as he smiled.

Now alone in the limo the driver turned to the back to give her a reassuring smile, "Have a good day miss."

His smile was enough to help her paste her own smile as Weiss had taught her, "Thank you." Tina let out a deep sigh keeping her smile on her like a mask as she did so.

 _'Cameras...only for a few minutes me.'_


End file.
